A demons Love
by MssPerfect
Summary: A five year old Naruto goes back to the past after a miserable day of being chased and beaten up by a mob of villagers. He meets his soon-to-be father and mother. But there is something wrong. Chapter 20 has finally arrived!
1. meeting Naruto

**A demons love**

**What can I say? Another one of my random ideas that just popped into my head and I thought that I should write it down. I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be or if I'm going to finish it but I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: isn't it obvious, otherwise I wouldn't have put the disclaimer.**

**Summary: A five year old Naruto goes back to the past after a miserable day of being chased and beaten up by a mob of villagers. He meets his soon-to-be father and mother. But there is something wrong. Naruto doesn't seem to remember much. Could this be a chance for him to start over again? is it really true that he can have his family back, even for just a short amount of time?**

**Chapter 1**

Hated.

Always hated.

Naruto didn't understand why the villagers hated him or how they had come to despise him so much. He guessed it probably had something to do with the 'thing' lurking within him. The weird presence he felt every time he got angry or when he was sad. It wasn't fair though. He was getting punished for something he isn't, something he didn't want to become. The Kyuubi is the monster, the demon, not him. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was an orphan; a helpless five year old who didn't have much knowledge of its prisoner or anything for that matter. What the Kyuubi did in his past life, Naruto did not know but whatever it was, it made everyone hate him.

Naruto pushed a strand of his spiky blonde hair away from his face and looked down from the tree he was currently hiding in. the villagers stood beneath him, hatred written all over their faces. They had brought weapons this time and he noticed that a long time ago. It should still be okay though. All he has to do is stay quiet in his hiding spot and make sure they don't find him and then after they are all gone later, he would climb down slowly and run home as fast as his little legs can carry him. The poor kid didn't think he could take another beating for the day anyways. His body was already bruised and the cut on his forehead was bleeding fast. The warm thick and sticky blood made their way down his forehead and to the bridge of his nose. Naruto, without thinking wiped his hand across his forehead, making the blood stick to his hand like glue. Naruto stared at his hand for a moment. Red. It was red. At least his blood was still the same colour, which meant he wasn't an alien or a monster. Naruto turned away, ignoring the sight. It wasn't only his forehead that was bleeding. Some of the wounds had already healed and were replaced with soft tanned skin while the others were still processing. Naruto leaned down and stared as the wound on his leg slowly began to heal. It wasn't the first time he saw this and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last, but every time, he still found it interesting to watch. He liked how the skin slowly came back together and how the steam rises up. He liked how the wound disappears. It was all so interesting to him.

Naruto smiled weakly and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He was cold, bruised, bloody, hungry and alone. Maybe not alone but the Kyuubi's presence was close to nothing anyways.

It was getting cold and the young blond knew the villagers weren't going to leave any sooner. His clothes were all torn and he wanted to go home. He just wanted to go home and cover himself with his blanket, if it was still there and not burnt like it was two days ago. Home wasn't probably the safest place to be right now but he didn't care. There would be nobody there to protect him.

"This is not fair; it's all your fault!" Naruto buried his face on his lap and could feel hot tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. He sat there and sobbed quietly, forgetting about the vengeful villagers who still stood beneath him. "I want to go home,"

"I wish my daddy was here, he'll show them!"

Naruto had drifted off to sleep without realising. He was woken up by the light raining and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the sky was a gloomy colour. Slowly Naruto stood up and looked down from the tree he was hiding in. The villagers had gone, no doubt chased away by the rain. Naruto smiled sadly at himself and carefully climbed down, careful as to not slip and hurt himself. As soon as he was safely on the ground, he started running.

His house wasn't far away and if he ran fast enough he could get there without anyone spotting him.

The rain has now picked up its pace and Naruto's hair went flat against his skull, his torn clothes sticking to his skin but he didn't stop running.

Naruto notice, as he passed a few shops and houses, that the whole village was lit up. The place was beautiful at night and he admired it. But there wasn't a single soul to be seen around. Something was wrong and Naruto could feel it. He came to an abrupt halt when the rain suddenly stopped. The clouds cleared away and a dazzling moon appeared. It bathed the whole village with its bright moonlight and soon people started to come out of their houses and shops. Soon the quiet village was filled with noises and chattering. Naruto's eyes widen and he stared in shock. What was going on? He turned around on his heels and prepared himself for another run.

Not wasting another second, Naruto began running back in the direction he had just previously come from. He didn't know where he was running or why he was even running.

Naruto looked behind him expecting a mob of villagers to be chasing him but to his surprise, no one was following him. But he didn't stop running though and that's when he bumped into someone.

Naruto fell back down, his butt hitting the wet ground hard. He winced and looked up, preparing an apology. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widen as he stared at the stranger in front of him.

The man that stood in front of Naruto was tall and had the unwrinkled complexion of a young man, probably in his early twenties. Naruto couldn't tell the exact colour of his hair due to the moonlight but from the look of it, he guessed it was sun beam blonde. It was naturally spiked and he had two bangs that fell to the side of his cheeks, framing his fine figures. His bright blue eyes which were now a lighter shade of grey from the moonlight looked down at Naruto. Naruto gulped when he saw that the man carried a kanta. He just wished he wasn't planning on using it.

"I'm sorry about that," The man began and Naruto stared in shock. Was he apologising? That can't be right, he must be hearing things. No one ever apologises to him. Naruto got up and took a step away from the man. The man frowned and blinked, seeing Naruto's reaction.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" the stranger asked and Naruto took another step back, his leg muscles tensing up and preparing to run yet again. What if this man attacked him? Naruto shook his head at the question and he thought he saw the man sigh with relief.

"Well that's a relief. What is your name?" The man questioned and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Name? Naruto thought for a moment and when he didn't answer, the man spoke again.

"You do have a name, don't you?"

Naruto thought for a few more seconds. Should he tell him his name? Can he trust him? Naruto stood there for a minute and began to wonder. What was he still doing here? Why wasn't he running or begging for his life? And most of all, why hadn't the man attacked yet?

"It's N-Naruto…" Naruto replied and the stranger looked at him. The boy sounded scared, almost terrified.

"Do you have a last name?" The man questioned again, this time smiling at Naruto. Again Naruto went into thinking mode. Did he have a last name? He was pretty sure he did but now he couldn't remember what it was. Naruto glanced at the man in front of him suspiciously before shaking his head. Why was the man being kind to him? Maybe his kindness was just a trick. "I am not sure," The man heard Naruto mumble. The older blonde just blinked and stared at the kid in front of him, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well are you lost then?"

"No."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."  
>The man stopped and examined the younger blonde. 'Poor kid.' He felt pity for the kid. No wonder, he looked messed up right now. What happened to his clothes, he must be freezing? The child looks so young and here he is, wondering about all by himself.<p>

"Come on, lets get you some new clothes, you must be freezing in those," The man nodded his head towards Naruto's torn clothing. Naruto looked at himself then back at the man. When the man moved towards Naruto, he shuffled away from him slowly. The man frowned and looked at Naruto.

"I won't hurt you," he assured and extending out his hand, having figured out that the kid was very protective of himself. He wondered why. Naruto stared at the man's hand and then back at his grinning face. Naruto felt a warm feeling rush over him. For once he met someone who didn't want to attack him apart from the old man, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. With hesitation, Naruto took the man's hand. It was warm and Naruto liked it.

The man smiled and started walking while holding Naruto's hand.

"I'm Minato Namikaze by the way, but you can call me Yondaime-sama," the man said. Naruto nodded. Namikaze? Naruto thought, where did he hear that name from before?

**Ok folks, that was the first chapter. This is the start of a beautiful friendship this is going to be a time-travel fic for those of you who might have gotten confused. Basically a five year Naruto goes back to the past and yada yada…don't want to say a lot in case I spoil it. Naruto doesn't know that he has time travelled though. O-O'**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW! THANKS **


	2. Not so old anymore

_**A demons Love**_

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who put my story on alert and favourite! It meant a lot to me and I'm very grateful! *bows* **

**Reviews make me happy and they motivate me. They make me want to continue so please do review! Thanks!**

**I'll try my best to update whenever I can and during the weekends**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

Minato stole glances at Naruto when he thought the younger blonde wasn't looking. There was just something about this child; something he couldn't quiet put his hands on. His appearances were shocking, in a good way though, and the similarities the two had were enough to scare him. God, how the kid looked exactly like him! It was like looking at a mini version of yourself. Minato didn't know he had a little brother and a cute one at that too. Sadly his parents had died a long time ago and he knew that couldn't be possible. What was it about the kid that made him wonder? Naruto was a strange kid, in a good way.

Minato took another glance at Naruto again and when the child met his gaze, he turned away. Those eyes. They were like his own but different at the same time. They were filled with so much hurt and sadness and held so many emotions. Minato felt like he had a connection with the kid somehow.

Naruto was so quiet, so spaced out. If Minato hadn't heard him speak earlier, he would have thought the kid had no voice. He barely talked. He was very polite though. He answered every single question Minato asked him to the best of his knowledge and that was all. Other than that, he didn't say anything else. It was like he was scared. Scared of what though? Minato couldn't stop wondering. Naruto was hungry and Minato could tell but the kid refused to eat or drink anything he offered him.

"So I guess you're not going to drink that either?" Minato questioned after what seemed an eternity of silence, nodding his head at the cup of hot milk that was set before Naruto. Naruto had barely touched it. Naruto stared at the hot milk which was now getting cold and shook his head slightly. Minato sighed. He scrunched up his nose and started to think. Maybe he wasn't offering him the right food or drinks? How was he supposed to know, he never took care of kids before! Maybe Naruto knew what he wanted?

Naruto looked at the man. He could try running, but sadly he knew that his tiny legs weren't going to do him any good. There was no way he could outrun that man, maybe he should just stay foot and do as the man says. Or just answer the questions as best he could. Maybe the man would be kind enough to let him go. Naruto glanced at the man again. Why does he look so familiar? Naruto didn't own a mirror at home, but looking at the man's face, they look almost like brothers. Naruto didn't have a brother though and he knew that. He wanted one, wished for one even, but still he was alone. Sasuke had a big brother and Naruto saw how happy they were together. It made him feel sad and as much as he was happy for the Uchihas, he couldn't help but feel jealous and left out. Besides, why was he offering all these food and drinks to him? Naruto was hungry and he wanted so badly to eat something since he hadn't ate anything for almost two days but he was afraid the man might have done something to them. Maybe added poison. Back at his house, his shelfs were filled with empty boxes that once used to contain his favourite food. Ramen. The ANBU-Chan's hadn't bothered bringing him food. Why would they? The old man was too busy and didn't come to check up on him, so there wasn't anyone left to check his food supplies. Iruka-sensei was too busy at the academy and Kakashi only came to visit him once in every two week.

Minato scratched the back of his head, something he usually did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "Is there anything you would like then?" He asked, hoping the kid had a favourite food or something. This was harder than he thought. He stared at Naruto who just pulled the blanket over himself tightly. When they had arrived, Minato went over to Kakashi's house to borrow some of his old clothes of when he was about Naruto's age to lend to the boy, but when he came back, Naruto refused to wear them. Maybe the kid was shy or something. Naruto looked up with those cute baby-blue eyes of his and Minato couldn't help smiling.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Naruto suddenly asked out of the blue and Minato frowned. That wasn't quiet the answer he was hoping for. What was the kid talking about? He was only doing what a mere human with a heart would do. It wasn't anything special.

Minato shot Naruto his best grin and the boy turned away. "What are you talking about? I'm only doing what anybody else would do if they were in my shoes, kid," Minato replied not wanting to get any special credit and let out a small laugh, another thing he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

Naruto gazed down at the hard ground beneath him. He was still convinced that the man's kindness was just a trick, a way to get closer to him. But he wasn't going to fall for it this time. That's what most of them usual said. And they all lied. Maybe the man didn't know who he is, Naruto was sure that if he did, he would be chasing him out right now. Or worse, be hurting him physically. When Naruto spoke again, his voice was as cold as ice and the words broke Minato's heart.

"No, not everyone else. People treat me like dirt, like a monster. Why should you be any different?" Naruto spoke, his eyes shimmering with tears. Minato just stared at Naruto shocked, anger running through him. Who would do such a thing? How could they be so cruel to a five year old, none the less? Minato examined the blonde-haired boy and smiled.

"Because Naruto, I'm not like everyone else," Minato replied, hoping it would help. If what the kid had just said was true, then maybe Minato ought to go and show those heartless bastards a thing or two, whoever they are.

Naruto eyed him more closely; his deep ocean blue eyes seem to bore into him. See through him.

"Why should I believe you?" Naruto questioned. Minato sighed and rubbed his temples. Explaining things to a five year old is not easy and he just found that out the hard away. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Well you see kid, I have nothing against you as far as I'm concern and I have no reason to hurt you," Minato spoke. Naruto looked up at Minato once again and his eyes sadden. So he was right, the man had no knowledge of him whatsoever.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes and then went into silence once again.

Minato sat there staring at Naruto for a while before getting up.

"come on kid, I have to take you to the Hokage," Minato said. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes suddenly gleaming with happiness. The old man. He missed the old man even though it had been only 2 weeks. It felt like forever to him. Naruto got up and for the first time since he had bumped into Minato, he let a small smile cross his face. Minato started walking out of the orphanage and gestured for Naruto to follow him, which he did.

As Naruto left the room he was in, he noticed a few kids playing together outside. He stopped and stared at them. Were they orphan's too, like him?

As they walked through the village, heading towards the Hokage office, Naruto kept close to Minato. He kept his head down and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone but to his surprise, no one was looking at him or glaring at him for that matter. Around him everyone was busy and chattering away. It was like he didn't even exist.

Yesterday when Naruto had bumped into Minato it was dark and even though the moon was shining bright he didn't look around properly, now as he looked around more closely he noticed that something was different. The village was slightly different then he last remembered. Or maybe it was the same. He couldn't tell since he barely even comes outside much and even if he did, the villagers won't let him have a pleasurable time to look around.

Minato suddenly stopped, making Naruto bump into him again. Naruto looked up and Minato smiled at him.

"We're here."

Naruto's body surged with happiness and he flung the door open, running in, leaving Minato to blink and stare at his back. Sarutobi was seated at his seat, his head down deeply drawn into his paper work. Naruto grinned the biggest grin he had ever grinned in ages and ran towards the old man. He just wanted to embrace him into a huge hug.

"Old man Hoka-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence and the expression on his face disappeared as fast as it came when the old man looked up at him.

That's not the old man, well not how he remembered him to be before….

**Well, that chapter was not what I expected. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it anyways and please review, they make me want to continue. I just want to know what you guys think about my story, is that too much to ask for?**

**Click that wonderful review button down there, I know you want to. Lol, jokes but please review!**

**Ciao!**

**MssPerfect**


	3. A meeting with the Third

**Ok, I see some people are getting confused. Well lets get this straight, Minato was voted to be hokage, but he doesn't want to take the position up yet so the old (well used to be old) man is currently occupying the position at the moment until Minato want to take it back. Makes sense, I hope so. And thanks again for the reviews guys and if there are any mistakes that you find in this chapter or the whole story, don't hesitate to tell me. I learn from my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own my wild imagination….but not Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

Sarutobi looked at the boy in front of him and then up at Minato and then back at Naruto again. He leaned back on his chair, a smirk constantly making its way across his face. This ought to be interesting. Minato has a lot of explaining to do.

Sarutobi signalled for the present ANBU guard to leave and they complied, a puzzle look on their faces, looking at Minato and the young blonde.

Naruto stared at the Hokage before stepping back, hiding behind Minato. That wasn't the old man. The old man was…well, old…not young. Maybe he was using a special jutsu? Naruto thought. That could be possible, after all; the old man knew a lot of jutsu's.

"Ah, who is this?" Sarutobi questioned, raising his eyebrow. He smiled at Naruto, making the kid dug behind the older blonde again. Minato smiled and crouched down, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Hey kid, why don't you go wait outside? I'll tell you when to come in, kay?" Minato said and Naruto with hesitation nodded his head slowly. He didn't want to go outside by himself but he guessed he had no choice. God knows what could happen. Naruto sadden and Minato saw it. "Don't worry Naruto; the ANBU would be there with you." Minato reassured. Inside Naruto grimaced. He didn't quite like the ANBU much. There weren't nice people, at least not to him anyways. He admired them but sadly, they were just like the rest.

Naruto took one more look at the Hokage before walking out, keeping his head low and avoiding eye contact with the ANBU guard. He went and sat quietly on one of the bunch and just kept his head low.

"Sorry about that," Minato pulled a nearby chair and sat down, a smirk engrave on his own face. "So how is the paper work going?"

Sarutobi smirked and rubbed his temples. It was just typically of the blonde to tease him about this accursed paper work. He knew how much he hated it.

"Dammit Minato, why are you making me suffer?" Sarutobi demanded, slamming his fist on the desk rather playfully, but serious at the same time.

Minato leaned back on his chair and shrugged innocently. "I told you, I'm too young for this kind of stuff," Minato replied. This job required a lot of time spend sitting down and signing your name and getting bored beyond belief, Minato didn't think he was ready for that yet. Besides he has a life to live after all and he's not the type of person who would like to be stuck in an office all day long. It just wasn't his kind of thing.

Sarutobi snorted and glared at Minato who just grinned sheepishly at him.

"What, and you think I'm not too old for this?" Sarutobi questioned, amused. Minato eyed him for a while before slowly shaking his head and smirking.

"Nope, sorry but I don't see any grey hairs just yet," at that, the former Hokage couldn't help but laugh. Minato's sense of humour never failed to amuse him but that was still sly of him; making him doing all this paper work when he could be enjoying a nice holiday somewhere by now. He could be enjoying a very nice hot spring bath to loosen his sore muscles…any maybe even have a few pretty women to keep him company. Even if Minato was probably just saying that as an excuse; he was still young. This was no way for him to spend his life. Goddamit, where was his brain when he agreed to this thing?

"You'll have to take back your position someday,"

Minato sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."

Sarutobi laughed and leaned back on his chair again, looking towards the door and then back at Minato, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"Minato, you didn't tell me you had a son. Where have you been hiding him for all these years?" Sarutobi asked curiously, raising his eye brow at the young sensei in front of him. He knew that the kid couldn't possibly be Minato's but either way, he was still curious. He hadn't seen the blonde-haired boy in the village before, and it's not every day you get to see a mini Minato. The resembles between those two was enough to put the idea of them being father and son into anybody's head, or that fact that they are related somehow. But the boy was not ordinary, that he had notice. Sarutobi sensed a weird presence within the child, one he didn't like at all. What it was that rubbed him the wrong way, he could not fathom. His chakra was like nothing he had felt before. He wondered if Minato had sensed it too.

Minato blinked, surprised and caught off guard. "Oh, you mean Naruto," He questioned, having assumed that Sarutobi was talking about the child. "Nah, he doesn't belong to me, sadly," Minato whispered.

"He bumped into me when I was on my way to my apartment, and for some reason he had seemed scared," Minato continued thoughtfully and Sarutobi nodded, signalling him to go on.

"He told me he had no parents and his clothes were torn so I took him to the orphanage, since I couldn't take him to my apartment because that's not allowed," Minato ran a hand through his naturally spiked blonde hair, "anyways I got the kid some clothes to change into but he didn't want to, and he refused to eat anything I offered him even though he looked like he was starving," Minato sighed and looked at Sarutobi who was listening, looking quite interested. "I don't know, but I think I was giving him the wrong things anyways, how am I supposed to know!" Minato sighed again in defeat and Sarutobi chuckled lightly.

"I see," Sarutobi confirmed. So the young child had no parents that still didn't answer his suspicions. Minato ran his hand through his hair again and stretched his arms, feeling his tense muscle's loosening.

"There's something strange about Naruto though," Minato added. He still remembered that fearsome chakra that he felt swirling around the child. It was very hard to pick up and only a very skilled ninja could sense it. Whatever it was, it was troubling him.

"Ah, so I see you've sensed it too," Sarutobi leaned forward slightly in his chair. Minato scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure what it is," Minato admitted and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was obvious he didn't like sitting down for a long time, even though he has only been there for about twenty minutes or so. The Hokage nodded in agreement. He was baffled by the strange chakra too.

"We will have to find that out later, but in the mean time we need to keep an eye on him," Sarutobi suggested and watched as Minato stood up from his chair, stretching. He wondered how long Minato would last if he did finally decide to take back his rightful position as Hokage. How he would pity the young man.

"Well, I should bring him in then," Minato turned his head towards the door. Minato walked over to the door and grabbed the handle; he then stopped and turns his head around, grinning.

"One more thing," a sly smirked appeared on his handsome features, "If you let Naruto stay with me, then I'll take back my position as Hokage, but only after I take care of a few things first," Minato offered, nodding his head at the pile of paper work that was resting in front of Sarutobi, waiting for him. He found it very good blackmailing material. Sarutobi rubbed his chin thoughtfully and considered Minato's offer. It was a good one and he had nothing to lose. He narrowed his eyes and eyed Minato suspiciously. Why was he so interested in this child that he would even offer away his freedom? Sarutobi shrugged. It meant he was going to be free of those accursed paperwork at last, so what was he worrying about.

"I will see to that later, but first we need to find out more information. He might belong to a different village and therefore you can't keep him, so he will be staying at the orphanage until further notice," Sarutobi said and Minato smiled approvingly at him before opening the door. It was very shellfish of him but he hoped that Naruto didn't belong to any village.

Naruto, after almost half an hour of sitting down quietly with his head low, looked up slowly. There was an ANBU guard standing next to him. Naruto fearfully dared himself to look at him. The ANBU had a mask on and Naruto couldn't see his expression. The guy stood firmly, his head held high. Naruto concentrated on his masked face for a while, wondering if he could see with that thing on. Naruto didn't know why they even wore masks, it annoyed him because then he couldn't tell what they were thinking about him; whether they were glaring at him or not. The ANBU-Chan's that usually brought him food wore masks too. He couldn't tell their expressions too but their fast departure was enough for him.

"Hey, Naruto!" came a deep clear voice. Naruto jumped and turned his head. Minato stood at the door way and was waving Naruto over. Naruto slowly stood up and began walking towards him. He wondered what had took him so long. He was still cautious of Minato, but the man hadn't tried to do anything yet so he thought he was ok. Minato smiled at Naruto as soon as he came and he led him back into the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi gestured for Naruto to sit down and he complied. The third Hokage smiled, making Naruto blush shyly.

"So what's your name son?" He asked. Naruto blinked at the questioned and looked up to meet the Hokage's gaze before turning away. Didn't he already know his name? Naruto was sure he did but he answered anyways.

"I-I'm Naruto…"

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

After the meeting with the Hokage, Minato took Naruto back to the orphanage. Somehow the Hokage had managed to get the child to change his clothes and also convinced him to at least eat something. Minato was bewildered and wanted to know the old man's secret. This whole kid -business thing he had yet to learn about.

The journey was awfully quiet and none of them said a word.

When they had arrived at the orphanage, Naruto clung to Minato's cloak and had refused to let go. It was obvious the child didn't want to be left alone. The older blonde reassured him that he would be back in the morning and that the lady here at the orphanage was really nice so he should be ok.

Naruto let go of Minato, pouting and blushing shyly.

"Well Naruto, guess I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." Minato reached out and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair. He gave him a smiled before leaving.

Naruto smiled sadly and he looked out the window. He was alone again.

**Yeah, I another chapter finished. I hope that this chapter cleared up some confusion, if not, please let me know. I'm trying my best to update whenever I can and I'm also trying to stay away from writer's block. I'm so happy that people take some time to review, thank you everyone who reviewed. For those who haven't reviewed, I would be very very very very very very very very (insert a lot of very here) happy if you guys do. **

**Thanx anyways for reading, at least I know my ideas are not goin to waste.**

**I hope this chapter was long enough. And I'll practice my art of speaking.**

REVIEW

CIAO


	4. Forgetting Naruto

**So I've made a mistake and had mixed up Kakashi and Obito. I'm happy for all the people that pointed that out. It meant a lot and like I said, I learn from my mistakes. What I have decided was to edit this chapter and see how you guys like it. I haven't changed much, just a few but it won't affect the story in anyway whatsoever. I just made a few changes in the first part and edit the Chap a bit but that's about it. **

**So here is the edited version of Chapter 4. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'll tell you my most shocking discovery ever….i do not own Naruto! How sad is that!**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe he's late!"

"Are you talking about Kakashi?" Rin questioned as she sighed and looked over to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to rise up.

Obito crossed his arms across his chest and sat down on a nearby rock, a frown engraved on his face. "I'm not talking about that bastard, he can be late for all I care," Obito snorted, "I'm talking about our new sensei! He should have been here half an hour ago!" He exclaimed, pouting. Rin shook her head at his childish act and then began to wonder. Where was their sensei anyways? He wasn't making a very good impression, this was their first lesson and he was late. Rin grimaced at the thought of having another Obito around. Where was Kakashi anyways? He was never one to be late and the fact that he wasn't here right now surprised her. The whole reason she had come early like their sensei had said, was so she could have some time alone with Kakashi. Of course she wasn't expecting Obito to be the one to show up early. The whole thing was just annoying her and now she wished she hadn't come.

"Meh, when is he going to get here? I'm hungry!" Obito's stomach let out a growl and he groaned. It was just so typical of their sensei, telling them to not eat breakfast. God knows, the guy could be having his breakfast now while they were out here, suffering from the dreadful weather that the morning had to offer.

"Be patience Obito, I'm sure Minato-sensei has a very good reason for his lateness, unlike you," Rin stated somewhat annoyed. She was hungry too and didn't have any breakfast this morning and his jabbering wasn't helping. She wondered why their sensei had told them not to eat anything, how on earth were they going to train if they didn't have the energy.

"Why did he make us meet here so early anyways?" A small yawn escaped Obito's lips and he rubbed at his eyes. The young genin boy hadn't gotten any proper sleep last night, all because he was hyper and so excited about training.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Rin shot back. Obito was starting to get on her nerves. First he was going on about how physic he was about the training, and now he was complaining about being hungry. Why the hell was he here so early anyways? She thought of asking. It was bad enough having to put up with him at the academy and now he was in her team. Kami must really hate her.

She fiddled with the grass and sighed. "lets give him a few more minutes," the two young genin sighed when they suddenly heard some noise. They swift around and took out their kunais, ready to attack if the person turned out to be an intruder or an enemy of some sort. They wished it was neither at the moment. They were too tired and were a bit worn out from the lack of sleep. To their relief they lowered their guards and looked at the person in front of them with disapproving eyes.

"You're late," Obito stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Minato looked as guilty as ever and he shot them a grin. He scanned the area and then looked at them, raising his eyebrow in question. "Where's Kakashi?"

Obito shrugged. "Maa, who cares about him. Let just start training already, if he's late that's his problem" Minato blinked. He hadn't quiet expected Kakashi to be the late one, infact he'd thought it would have been the Uchiha. When he read their files, not once had Kakashi been reported late.

"So sensei, why were you late?" Obito dared to ask. Rin elbowed him and he turned and glared at her. "What, I have the right to know!" he exclaimed and she just rolled her eyes at him. You could expect such things from Obito. Minato scratched his head nervously and looked uneasy.

"Well you see," Minato began, trying to find a good enough excuse. What could possibly be a good excuse? He was about an hour late. Maybe he should just tell them the truth and hope for the best; after all it wasn't his fault. "I kind of…slept in." Minato admitted, looking guiltier than ever. Obito and Rin exchanged glances and then frowned. That was the best he could come up with?

Obito leaned in and whispered to Rin. "Well his excuse was even lamer than my ones and you complain all the time!"

Minato frowned. "Hey, I had my reasons." He said defensively, looking sheepish. He cleared his throat. "Well I guess we can't start training until Kakashi gets here,"

There was the sound of rustling leaves and everyone turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Kakashi emerged out and scanned his teammates and his sensei, looking as serious as ever. Minato eyed him curiously and he just walked over to the rest of the team.

"Why were you late, huh?" Obito demanded, glaring at Kakashi.

"I wasn't late, you idiot." Kakashi stated and turned his head to look at Minato disapprovingly. You could tell from his stare that he wasn't really fond of late people. "I just didn't want to listen to your constant whining and complaints so I went to train until Minato-sensei got here." Minato shrunk under Kakashi's intense glare and he let out a small inward laugh, almost sounding like a giggle of nervousness.

Rin glared at Kakashi. "Well you could have saved me the headache and brought me along." She accused. Kakashi just shrugged and Obito pouted.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining that much!" he defended.

"Ha, yeah sure."

Minato cleared his throat again and smiled. "Well since Kakashi is here, I guess I can give you guys your first test then," He said and received blank and worried expressions in response, well mostly from Obito anyways.

"What test?" Obito questioned, sounding somewhat worried. He was never really good at tests and he hated them.

Minato chuckled, detecting the worriedness in the young Uchihas' voice. He pulled out two tangling bells out of his pocket and held them in front of him. "It's called the bell test," Minato waved the bells in front of him, making them ring in the passing wind. "The test is easy really; all you have to do is get a bell from me before sun down and you pass." Minato explained.

"What, it's going to take us that long! But I'm hungry, why didn't you let us eat breakfast?" Obito whined and Kakashi looked at him sideways. There he goes again.

"Well you'll find that out after the test." Minato replied. The raven-haired boy pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Rin raised her hand, a look of confusing on her face.

"Yes Rin?" Minato comfirmed.

"Sensei, I was just wondering, how come you only have two bells when there are three of us in total?" Rin asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Kakashi and Obito were curious too so they listened intensely.

The young sensei grinned maliciously. This was probably the best part and he wanted to see the look on their faces. It would be priceless.

"That's the whole point," Minato began, watching their expressions, "Only two will pass this test, as for the one that fails…well, he or she will be sent back to the academy." Minato explained and watched as their expressions changed.

"WHAT!" Their jaws dropped and even Kakashi managed to look a bit shocked and horrified. Going back to the academy? Hell no!

Minato smiled and nodded. "So now you all know how important this test is." He stated and they all nodded, looking serious.

"Ok then," Minato placed the bells on his waist belt where they can easily be accessible. "Begin." Within a swift moment, they were all gone into hiding, leaving Minato alone in the training field. He smirked, looking impressed…

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

Naruto looked out the window again and sighed sadly. That blonde haired-man had said that he would come and visit him in the morning but now there was no sign of him. Naruto was disappointed and he fiddled with the small toy in his hand. It was a small teddy bear. The nice woman at the orphanage had given it to him. At first the young blonde had refused it but when the woman left it in his room, he had eyed it for a while and soon found himself poking it.

Naruto didn't know why everyone was suddenly acting kind towards him and he was confused at their sudden change of behaviour. It wasn't his birthday anyways and even if it was, their behaviours and actions were still the same or even worse. No one was calling him a monster anymore or giving him hateful glares. He knew he still has that thing inside of him, so why was every one so different? Didn't they care anymore?

The door creaked slowly and Naruto turned his head, wondering who it was. The door opened and a woman with long black hair poked her head in. Naruto stared cautiously at first but when he saw who it was, he let a small smile creep onto his cute baby face. It was that nice lady again.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she greeted with a smile. The woman had a nice smile and she went by the name of Mikoto Uchiha. She runs the orphanage and so far, Naruto seems to like her.

"Hi," Naruto greeted back with his tiny voice. He wasn't used to talking to people. It didn't bother him much though since there weren't that many people to talk to but the old man and sometimes Iruka-sensei.

Mikoto walked up to him and kneeled down to his level, soothing back his spiky hair and frowning. "Why aren't you playing outside with the other kids, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto looked concern.

Naruto lowered his head. "I'm waiting for Yondai…Yond…Minato-sama," Naruto replied. Mikoto Uchiha raised her eyebrows. "You mean Yondaime-sama?" she asked and Naruto nodded, unable to pronounce that name. Naruto didn't want to go outside for two reasons: he didn't want the other kids to tease him and call him names nor have their parents come and drag them away from him like he was some contagious disease, and second he hated it when he was always left alone at the end of the day. He would watch the other kids get hugged by their parents and taken home, hand in hand while he is left alone with no body.

Mikoto placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure he'll come." She assured. At first she wanted to believe that Naruto was Minato's son or his relative but the fact that the kid is an orphanage changed everything. She still had her suspicions though.

Naruto looked up at her with his innocent huge baby-blue eyes and smiled. Mikoto felt a warm feeling rushed through her. He was so cute!

"I'll tell you what, how about you go play with the other kids until he comes, how does that sound?" She asked.

Naruto's smile disappeared and he bluntly shook his head.

"Aww, come on Naru-kun don't be shy…it'll be fun." She persuaded. Naruto thought for a moment, fiddling with his teddy bear again.

"I'll come with you if you want," she added.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously and raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." She replied. Naruto nodded slowly. For the first time he is not going to be left alone. This nice lady might not be related to him but still, she was going to walk back home with him and that was something he could not decline.

"Ok then, lets go."

XXXxxxxXXXX

Minato walked back to his apartment and deactivated his security seal before entering. He was met with the hallow emptiness of his huge apartment and he sighed, groaning. He was so tired and could really use a nice hot bath to loosen his very tense muscles. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night thanks to the so-called council meeting. It was depressing to tell the truth and Minato hated it. His latest mission also proved to be troubling and has now left him feeling weird emotions. Kushina Uzumaki; that woman could be so troublesome sometimes.

Minato activated the security seal again and then went to his bed room.

The test that he gave his students proved to be challenging too. Minato was really impressed with their fighting skills and their team work. He had to keep his guard at all times and it wasn't surprising when Kakashi was the first to get a bell from him. Rin was good too, but she wasn't good enough. Obito was another story.

-Flashback-

"Minato-sensei this is not fair! You never said anything about being tied to a poll!" Obito complained as he struggled against the ropes, his stomach giving out a growl.

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled down his mask slightly and began eating his reward. He looked at Obito and smirked. "Maybe it was because Minato-sensei hadn't quite expected you to turn out as such a big loser." Kakashi stated and Rin giggled, making Obito turn bright red.

"Shut up, bastard!" he growled.

"Hey, language." Minato warned and Kakashi snickered.

-End flashback-

Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water before coming back to his room to undress himself. He went back into the bathroom and began having a shower.

After his much needed shower for his poor muscles, Minato sat at the edge of his bed and took out the scroll with the contract written in it. He read a little of it and then placed it aside, deciding that it'll be best to finish it tomorrow. He was too tired at the moment. Going back in the bathroom to clean his teeth before bed, Minato froze at his reflection, remembering something.

"Oh shit…"

The blonde haired man raced back to his room and quickly got dressed and in a flash of yellow, he was gone.

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

"I'm sorry Yondaime-sama, but Naruto-kun has just gone to bed minutes ago," Mikoto bowed at Minato and he cursed under his breath. How could he have forgotten? He had said that he would see him in the morning and he hadn't showed up. Minato hoped that Naruto could forgive him. It was very unusual of him to forget so easily, but he guessed that the stress was now getting to him.

"Well can I still see him?" Minato asked, hoping that the kid was still somewhat awake.

"Of course you may," The Uchiha politely answered and led Minato to Naruto's room before leaving the two alone. Minato smiled down at the sleeping Naruto. He looked so cute with his small and round peaceful face. Minato kneeled down and reached out his hand and brushed away the hair from Naruto's face which seemed to be sticking in all directions and then froze. There was that weird presence again. It was that chakra that bothered him so much. Minato shook his head and pulled the blanket over Naruto before standing up and staring down at his face for a while.

"I'll be back tomorrow kid," Minato said and went outside, closing the door gently after him.

Naruto, after he was sure that Minato had gone, opened one eye.

Liar…

(Edited: 23/08/2011 9:45 pm)

**Yep and that was it for Chapter 4. Thanks for reading and please Review. I'm really grateful for those who have already done so and I'm sorry for the late update. **

**REVIEW and I'll try my best to update during the weekdays. :D**

**Chapter 5 should be posted soon. Hopefully **

**Ciao **


	5. everybody loves Ramen!

**So here is chapter 5 for you people. Hope u enjoy and please Review if you have time. **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: it's still the same old story…I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Minato went down to the orphanage to go and visit Naruto. He felt really bad about forgetting the little kid and thought he should own it up to him somehow. He was going to take the little blonde out for a special treat of his own; after all it's the least he could do to show he was sorry. Minato also made this as an excuse to not attend the council-meeting. They could do without him, he was sure.<p>

When Minato reached the building, he stopped and smiled. Upstairs looking down from the window stood Naruto with his teddy bear closed to his chest. He was staring at a few kids playing around in the playground and Minato frowned, wondering why he wasn't coming down to join them.

"Minato-kun! Minato-kun!" Minato raised his eyebrows and turned around, upon hearing his name. Two young girls raced over to him and he smiled at them. They were twins from the look of it and probably the same age as Naruto. Minato blinked. How old was Naruto anyways? He had forgotten to ask.

"Good morning," The two greeted, grinning sheepishly at the blonde.

"Good morning," Minato greeted back, smiling in return. Minato was hoping that it was going to be a good morning anyways. He hoped Naruto was not mad at him. It truly wasn't his fault. The poor guy was exhausted after what he had been through that day. The two girls fiddled with their fingers, a tint of pink showing on their cheeks and Minato eyed them curiously. They were nervous and he could tell.

"Umm…can you play with us? Please?" the two asked heartedly, looking up at Minato with cute puppy eyes. Minato chuckled and then kneeled down to their levels. He didn't want to disappoint them, but there was something more important he had to do at the moment.

"Aww…I'm sorry girls, but I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe next time." He said and watched as their expressions turned from excitement to disappointment. They looked at the ground and nodded sadly, making Minato feel guilty.

"Oh, ok." Minato ruffled their hairs; a habit he didn't know he had. The girls smiled at him and a woman approached them.

"Please do excuse my daughters, Yondaime-sama, my apologies for them interrupting your day." The Woman bowed and Minato shook his head slightly.

"No-no. It's ok, really." Minato grinned and the woman smiled back at him. She was grateful for his understanding and took her daughters by the hand.

"We shall get going now, have a good day" The woman said and Minato nodded. As they left, the two twins turned and waved at him. Minato waved back and then turned around and looked up at the window. Naruto was gone. Maybe he had seen Minato and left? Minato sighed and ran his hand through his hair. So he guessed Naruto was still mad at him.

Minato went inside and to the front counter. "I'm here for Naruto," he said and the woman at the front nodded.

"Right this way, Yondaime-sama." The raven-haired young woman, who also went by the name of Akita Uchiha, led him to Naruto's room. She opened the door and Minato nodded his thanks.

Naruto sat on his bed, tangling his feet in the air as he played with his teddy bear. He barely lifted an eyebrow to look at Minato.

"Hey kid," Minato gently closed the door behind and walked up to Naruto.

"Liar…" Naruto solemnly responded as a way of greeting, keeping his head low and refused to look at him. Minato blinked and frowned, trying to figure out what on earth the kid was talking about and then it suddenly dawned on him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to." Minato had a sorry look on his face and he went to sit down next to Naruto.

"You lied. You said you'd come, but you lied!" Naruto looked up at Minato, his eyes filling up with tears. Minato felt sad, seeing the tears. What sort of man was he, making a small kid cry? He never felt so guilty in his entire life.

"Hey, come on now. I didn't lie," Minato reasoned and reached out his hand, wiping the tears away from Naruto's eyes. The young boy looked up at him, his huge innocent eyes staring at him confusingly. "You didn't?" he asked, fighting back his sob.

Minato shook his head. "No." He wasn't just about to tell the kid that he had forgotten about him. He was not an idiot. Besides, he hadn't really forgotten about him. Minato smiled and looked at Naruto. "Come on Naruto, do you want to go out for fresh air?" Minato questioned and Naruto nodded slowly and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He felt embarrassed at how easily he came to tears.

He then smiled. It should be fun. He had quiet enjoyed going outside yesterday when he went with that nice lady. None of the kids were being mean to him like they usually were and he even got to play with some of them. He never had so much fun in his life before and he wanted to do it again. Just as long as Minato goes with him, Naruto didn't mind at all. He doesn't trust everyone that much yet, so he didn't think he was ready to go alone.

Minato stood up and went to open the door. "Come on, lets go." Naruto got to his feet and went up to him, blushing slightly.

Minato went to the front counter before they left, assuring the young Uchiha that he had full responsibility for Naruto and would bring him back at the appropriate time.

"Have fun, Naruto-kun," Akita waved as the two blonde exited the building.

* * *

><p>Minato and Naruto walked quietly alongside each other, Minato stopping now and then to greet someone or inform them of something. Some of the villagers were staring at the two, a questioning look in their eyes. It was the first time for them to see the two walk together and the similarities between the two were beyond believe. Most of them were sure on their lives that just a few days ago, Minato was single and had no child of any kind. So where on earth did this kid come from?<p>

"The woman must consider herself very lucky; having such a beautiful young boy and a handsome husband," Minato could hear the civilian women whispering among themselves. Minato chuckled lightly under his breath. He never thought that they thought of him as handsome before; but considering his looks, he couldn't argue with them.

Naruto made sure to keep close to Minato. He wasn't use to being out in the public much and he knew too well why. Although today, things were different. Naruto only wished that it could be like this all the time.

"Where are we going?" the young boy asked curiously, tugging on Minato's sleeve and looking up at him. The young jounin sensei looked down at him and smiled.

"We are going to a place I like to call 'heaven'," Minato replied and then chuckled, seeing the questioning look the child was giving him. "We're just heading to the Ichiraku Ramen place for a treat," Minato smiled, licking his lips, already tasting the delicious ramen that awaits him. "You don't mind do you, Naruto-kun?" Minato asked a little worried. If Naruto didn't like ramen, then that would mean his plans would be ruined and then he'd have to find another way to say he was sorry.

Much to his relief, Minato raised his eyebrow in amusement as Naruto's eyes lit up and for a moment, he thought the kid was going to jump up for joy.

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, grinning up at Minato. It's been a long time since he ate proper ramen and the ones that they used to bring up at his apartment didn't taste well. They were cold and he usually had to cook them and ended up burning himself at various times.

"So I see you like ramen too," Minato felt like face-palming himself. How could he have been so stupid all this time, wondering what the kid liked to eat? Of course the kid loved ramen, who didn't? It was the food of a lifetime, well to him anyways. No one could resist the sheer awesomeness of ramen!

"Come on then," Minato took Naruto by the hand and then led the child into the Ichiraku Ramen place.

"Ah Minato, come back for more I see?" The bar owner, Teuchi, smiled upon seeing his best costumer.

Minato chuckled and put on an innocent look. "I can't help myself. It's your fault for making them so damn tasty!" He accused and Teuchi just laughed.

"Do forgive me," He stopped and frowned, looking behind the older blonde. "My Minato, I didn't know you had a son,"

Minato smiled and looked behind him, smiling at Naruto and asking the kid to take a seat. "Oh, this is Naruto. He isn't my son," Minato replied, not knowing how wrong he was. He helped Naruto onto a bar tool, seeing the difficulties the child was going through thanks to his height. Teuchi took some time to look back and forth at the two blondes and then raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I'm not convinced,"

Minato chuckled again and waved his hands lazily. "Meh, I'm sure," He said, doubting his words deeply. Maybe he ought to get a blood test just to be extra sure?

"Well what would you two like today? Naruto gets a free meal," The man smirked when he saw the childish look on Minato's face. "Aww come on, I'm sure a man like you have some cash on them," he smiled and gave them the menu sheet.

"Well kid, order up," Minato suggested and Naruto just stared at the menu in front of him. The words danced right in front of his eyes and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make up a single word.

Naruto thought for a moment and then decided to order his favourite. Miso ramen. He couldn't read, but at least he knew what it was called.

"I'll get Miso ramen, please!" The two yelled at the same time and then paused. Minato looked over at Naruto.

"Wow kid, I didn't know you liked Miso ramen too," The blonde said incredulously, sounding surprised. Naruto grinned.

"It's my favourite!" The cheerful young boy answered and Minato raised his eyebrow, looking interested. It was his favourite too. Just how much more did they have in common, he thought as Teuchi came back with their orders, having heard them loud and clear.

"Well here you go," Teuchi placed the two bowls of steaming Miso Ramen in front of the two and smiled. "Enjoy,"

Naruto and Minato stared down hungrily at the food, drooling just by looking at it. Naruto took his chopsticks and started gulping down his ramen like there was no tomorrow, Minato soon following and doing the same.

Teuchi stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest, wearing a bemused expression on his face as he observed the two blondes. The way they were gulping down their bowls of ramen, there was no doubt in the bar owner's mind that they were definitely related. He was sure on his life.

As soon as Naruto had finished eating, he pushed his aside the empty bowl that a few minutes ago, contained his favourite Ramen and then grinned. Minato had just finished his second bowl and then let out a sigh, satisfied with himself.

"Ah, Ramen, I can never get sick of it!" Minato stated, patting his full stomach proudly and grinning back at Naruto. He could tell that Naruto agreed with him on that.

"Well Naruto, that's it for the day. Time for me to take you back, it's getting late," Minato stood up and helped Naruto down from his stool. Teuchi came to collect the bowls and his money, bowing respectfully at Minato.

"I guess I'll be seeing you again soon, eh, Minato," Teuchi smiled, "And you too, Naruto-kun," Naruto bowed slowly and Minato nodded his thanks.

"Thanks for the Ramen!" Naruto said as he followed the older blonde out of the bar. It wasn't every day that Naruto got a free meal, so he was really grateful.

The sky had turned a shade of red and orange as the two walked back to the orphanage. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful in the distance. If it weren't for the accurse contracts waiting for him back at his apartment, Minato would have took Naruto to go and watch the sunset with him. There was a nice place up in the mountains where he usual sat watched. It was peaceful and it was also a good location to watch the sunset. Maybe he ought to take Naruto there one day, which is if the Hokage agrees to let Naruto stay with him. Minato was getting quite lonely in his apartment and having Naruto around shouldn't be so bad. He didn't think he was ready to take on the responsibility of a child yet, but still; how much trouble can one kid cause? He was sure he could handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Chapter 5 done. Yeah for me! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked that and the next chapter should be coming out soon, hopefully. <strong>

**Review guys and tell me what you thought. Please?**

**Thanks ^^**


	6. finally adopted

**I can't believe I got over 50+ reviews! Thank you guys; you don't know how happy you have made me! I like getting feedback and I like to know how I'm doing. Anyways, I just hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you may. That's all I'm asking, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I simply don't own Naruto or any other anime show for that matter. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Minato was enjoying a lovely afternoon up in the mountain, gazing down at the village beneath him. He sighed and wondered how he could tell Sarutobi about this. He couldn't take up this responsibility just yet; there were just too many things in his hands right now. It wasn't that he didn't think that he could handle it, he could but it was just that he didn't think he was ready yet. The Sandiame would understand, wouldn't he? He would just have to put up with the paperwork for a little while more. Being Hokage was a very important job and very tempting, but just not too tempting enough for Minato. Oh, it would be nice to have control over the village, but that was not what he wanted now. He wanted a family. Strangely he didn't know where that idea had come from, but that's what he wanted right now. He was still young and he knew that, but as a shinobi, you never know when your life could be ended. He was the last of his clan sadly, and he didn't want the Namikaze blood to be wiped out of existence. Heck no!<p>

"Why does life have to be full of so many decisions?" The young blonde asked himself quietly as he laid back and rested his hands behind his head, letting out a sigh. He smiled, looking up at the blue sky, watching the clouds dance by. It was so peaceful up here and he usually came here whenever he got the chance, which was not a lot to say. Today was his day off away from missions and meetings and he wanted to enjoy every bit of it. The blonde closed his eyes slowly as the wind blew in his face, ruffling his hair.

The yellow clad shinobi abruptly stood up and got into a defensive stance as he heard some noise and rustling coming from the bush. At first he couldn't detect the chakra signal but when he did, he dropped his guard.

"Naruto, What are you doing here?" The young jounin questioned, sounding concerned. Naruto emerged, fighting his way out of the thick branches, receiving a few bruises as he stood there, looking innocent.

"Mikoto-Chan said I could come out and play," Naruto replied as he picked out a few branches out of his hair, which appeared to be a tangle of mess and he grinned up at Minato.

"Naruto, you know I told you never to come up here alone," Minato said and reached out his hand to brush away the dirt from Naruto's cheeks but then stopped and frowned, his eyes darting down to Naruto's knees. "You're hurt," he exclaimed and Naruto looked up and raised his eyebrow then looked at his knee. There was blood, but no wound in sight.

"I'm sorry," Naruto began and lowered his head. Minato looked back at his face and smiled.

"Don't worry it's fine. Besides, your wound is not that bad," Minato examined Naruto's knee for a while and then sat back down, gesturing for the kid to sit next to him. Where the wound had gone was beyond his belief. Naruto didn't know any jutsu's and he was pretty sure that people didn't bleed for no reason, but he didn't want to get Naruto worried so he kept quiet but made a mental note in his head. How did Naruto get all the way up here anyways? It was a long way up and Minato didn't think Naruto would have the guts to climb here but he guessed he was wrong.

"Why don't you visit me that much anymore?" Naruto asked and looked at Minato, who just grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Naruto, I've just been too busy," The older blonde replied and sighed. He tried all he could to go visit Naruto whenever he had any time on his hand, but he has been rather busy this time around. What with Kushina to deal with and his genin team, he also tries to make time for Naruto too.

"But you promised you'd take me to Ichiruka's for ramen today!" Naruto whined and began picking at the grass beneath him.

"Sure kid, I never go back on my promises. Anyways, I was just about to come get you and take you home," Minato smiled and stood up and Naruto soon followed and looked up at him, his expression filled with confusion.

"Home?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, with me," Minato replied and took Naruto's hand, carefully leafing from tree to tree as they headed back for the village. Some research was done on the Kid and it turned out that he didn't belong to any village. It was kind of strange though, there was no background history on the child and no one claimed to have a missing son that fitted the description of Naruto. The third was uneasy about it at first, but then Minato talked him out of it and at the end, he agreed to let Naruto stay with him. Minato was very flattered and promised to take full responsibility for Naruto. For some reason he felt attached to the kid and whenever he saw Naruto, he couldn't help but smile. He felt a very strong connection between them even though they've known each other now for only about three months.

"Does this mean I'm going to be living with you?" Naruto asked, the idea making him grin maliciously. He never thought he would ever get adopted before. Back in the orphanage when he was about two to three years old, he always used to sit down by himself and watch the other kids get taken home by new parents. They had seemed so happy and Naruto would also feel their happiness until the end of the day. He would watch the last of the kids walk away hand in hand with their new parents and then the doors would be closed and his smile would turn upside down. It was almost the same each year; no one wanted to adopt him.

"Yeah, but first we have to go say good-bye to Mikoto-Chan," Minato replied as they headed for the orphanage.

"Does that mean you gonna be my daddy now?" Naruto didn't know much about adoption, but he remembered one of the orphanage lady tell one of the kids that once they are adopted, those people who adopted them will be their new parents. Naruto liked the idea. He was finally going to have a family.

"I guess," Minato scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. Was he ready to be a dad? It didn't matter; he would still have to take care of Naruto anyways.

"Who is going to be my mommy then?" Naruto asked curiously, making Minato stop in his track. Naruto was sure that he was supposed to have two parents; a mom and a dad.

"Well…you see…" Minato began awkwardly and then froze, his heart missing several beats as he saw a woman with long reddish hair walking towards them, a smile on her face.

"Hello Minato," She greeted as she reached them. Naruto frowned and looked up at Minato to see his face turning slightly red and he looked back at the woman in front of them.

"Heiyo, K-Kushina…" Minato barely managed to say as he offered back her smile. Kushina grinned, her cheeks turning a lighter shade of pink and she looked at his side, her eyes widening a fraction.

"Hey, who's the mini-Minato?" She gazed down at Naruto, smiling. She had heard about him from Minato, but this was the first time for her to actual meet him. Could this be the little kid everyone was saying was Minato's child? If it was, then she couldn't argue with that; all the evidence was right in front of her.

The older blonde chuckled and blushed slightly. "Oh, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Kushina," he introduced.

"Hey, Kushina-Chan," Naruto smiled and Kushina kneeled down next to him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Kushina gently ruffled his hair and then froze as their eyes locked.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape-<p>

Kushina blinked as she looked around, getting familiar with the place. She frowned and began walking as she could hear voices. What was she doing here? She's not supposed to be here. Something must be very wrong.

Kushina stopped and stared ahead of her, her eyes widening slightly as she saw two figures. A small child stood outside a large cage, and inside the cage was a very furious, confused and murderous looking Kyuubi.

Kushina gasped. Wait, what was Naruto doing there?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry for the late update, I'm just really stressed out with all the school work right now. I'll try my best to update fast if I could and please leave a review.<strong>

**I'm so happy about all the reviews so far, thanks a bunch guys.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day/afternoon/morning, as for me, it's time to go to bed. :/**

**REVIEW! **


	7. The truth shall make you faint

**Hey again everyone, sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with school stuff and didn't have enough time to write, even right now I've still got an assignment due tomorrow on Monday but I'm taking an hour off to update for you wonderful readers! I just hope I have enough time to finish my assignment after this! Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review. I'm pleased with the feedbacks so far! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The truth shall make you faint<strong>

* * *

><p>"I demand to know what's going on!" The Kyuubi growled, making Naruto flinch and step back in fear. The wrench beast was furious and mad beyond belief. Who was this little brat and how did he get here? The nine-tails didn't remember giving anyone permission to visit him in his cage; in fact, he didn't remember ever wanting to be put in a cage in the first place. Oh those accursed shinobis and their so called jutsu's! How he would love to rip their souls into pieces once he gets out of that stupid cage that held him as a prisoner. The Kyuubi eyed Naruto, looking at the kid in disgust. Humans; how he despised them!<p>

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" A voice questioned and Naruto jumped, turning around. Kushina emerged out of the shadows and walked towards the little blonde as she glanced at the Kyuubi who was now eyeing the two with a killer instinct.

"Kushina-Chan? What's going on?" Naruto asked his voice so tiny and filled with fear and confusion. Kushina walked up to him and pulled him into a hug as she looked up at the nine-tails demon.

"Kyuubi, what's going on? Why is Naruto here?" Kushina asked with utter confusion. How was Naruto able to be here? Kushina was pretty sure she was the only one who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of her and she was the only who could visit him. Not that she actually liked visiting him. There was something strange going on but her mind just couldn't progress what it was.

The Kyuubi snarled and then froze upon hearing the name Naruto. A memory flashed in his mind and he looked at the small blonde child more carefully, and then shook his head at what he knew could not be possible. "How is that even possible?"

Kushina blinked, holding Naruto close to her as she raised her eyebrow. "How is what possible?"

"Naruto, what are you doing in this time period? How in the world did you managed to get here, you little brat!" The Kyuubi snarled, his claws curled around the bars of the cage. Naruto didn't belong here. There was no way the kid knew any jutsu's, let alone a time travel one. There had to be an explanation behind this; either way, how was it possible that the Kyuubi could be sealed into two people at the same time?

"Naruto-kun, what is he talking about? Who are you and where did you come from?" Kushina brought Naruto in front of her, examining him.

Naruto lowered his head and was almost in tears. "I don't know."

Kushina suddenly let go of Naruto and clenched her head as images and memories started to flash in her head, clouding her mind and Naruto stepped back, his eyes wide in shock.

The red-haired kuniochi was doubled over as images and memories were being poured into her head.

_There was a small child with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was a slightly older man with the same characteristics and then her. The blonde man was holding the child in one arm and holding her hand with the other as he smiled sadly and a few doctors rushed in…_

"Mommy?"

Kushina gasped and jerked her head up as her eyes met Naruto's and the two stood there, staring at each other. Naruto's baby blue eyes were still wide open and he reached out his hand to her slowly as if unsure of what he was doing.

"Hello! Earth to Kushina and Naruto! Are you two still alive?"

"Hello! Anybody home?"

Kushina blinked and shook her head as she was once again brought to reality. Minato stood there, still holding Naruto's hand as he looked at the two, a concern look on his face.

The red-head just kept staring at Naruto as if in a trance and Minato brought his hand in front of her face, waving it slightly.

"Hey Kushina, are you OK? You two have been staring at each other for about two to three minutes now," The older blonde said and Kushina blinked as well as Naruto.

Kushina stood up and looked at Minato and then at Naruto before suddenly fainting.

"KUSHINA!"

Naruto ducked behind Minato, scared. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>Kushina groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. Minato sat on a chair near her bed, smiling at her.<p>

"Hey, you're awake. How you feeling?" Minato asked, looking at her. Kushina sat up and smiled as a small blush made its way to her cheeks.

"I'm feeling better, thanks." She looked at him. "Where is Naruto?

"I left him in the Hokage office with the Sandiame," Minato replied. Kushina nodded and then frowned. "What happened?"

The yellow clad shinobi scratched his head and grinned. "Well you and Naruto were staring at each other and you sorta just…passed out," Minato said as a way of explanation. Kushina nodded.

"I see,"

"What happened anyways?" Minato questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's kinda hard to explain…but there is something I must tell you about Naruto," Kushina looked Minato in the eye, her heart suddenly beating fast.

"Hmm," he raised his eyebrow, "What may that be?"

Kushina took a deep breath and then looked at him seriously. She didn't know how she was going to explain it, but she was going to try her best anyways. "Naruto…is your son,"

Minato sighed in relief thinking it was going to be something bad and then chuckled. "Yeah, a lot of people say that. Even I'm starting to think that he is my son," Minato smiled at Kushina and then frowned when she shook her head, her face slightly turning red.

"No…umm…I mean, he really is your son…and mine too,"

Minato froze, restraining his jaws from dropping to the ground in pure shock as he went stiff. "H-h-how is…that…e-even…possible…" he stammered. "I mean…we didn't…we didn't even…" Minato's face turned a very interesting shade of red that would put all tomatoes to shame just thinking about it and he looked almost about to faint. Kushina on the other hand wasn't doing a pretty good job herself and she lowered her head, avoiding his eyes. It was logically impossible, wasn't it? It had to be! It wasn't that Minato didn't want to have a child with Kushina, oh no. It wasn't because of that at all.

Minato stood up slowly nice and steady so he wouldn't fall over and Kushina dared herself to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a DNA test," Minato said as he raced out of the hospital room, fearing that if he stayed there any longer, his heart would suddenly stop beating.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was chapter seven. Hope it wasn't too bad and I had to quickly write so I could do my S+E assignment. Hopefully it didn't seem too rushed and I would like to get your feedback on it. Thanks for reading and now I must go and do my school work with no time to waste, whatsoever! O_O' arrgh, why is life so freaking hard?<strong>

**I doubt that I'm even going to finish it. I always leave my work until the last minute.**

**Sorry for the short chap btw**

**Anyways, thanks for reading again and please REVIEW!**

**BYE and have a good day/night/morning. **


	8. Letter from the future

**Hello there again guys, so sorry for the late UPdate. I was going through a very mean writers' block; so I just came up with this chapter on the spot. Wait…come to think of it, I came up with all the chapters on the spot O-o. I don't do planning. All my stories on fanfiction have never been planned out physically, and I just realised that now. Even at school I don't do planning, unless I have to or I fail. The good thing is that I know where I'm going with this story; I just need to find a way there. Anyways, I am determined to finish this story no matter what! I am full of youth! Yes, let the power of youth flow through my veins! If for any reason I fail to complete this task, I shall do 500 push-ups! (I can't even do 1 push-up so I have no idea what I'm going on about! O-o)**

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I simply don't own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato waited patiently in the guest room for the test result. His mind was racing and he was thinking of all the possibilities. Was it really necessary to take the test? Did it really matter anyway? Whether Naruto was or was not his son, he would still love him anyway. Besides, Naruto was going to be living with him now and he adopted him, so that makes him his son, doesn't it? A few medical nins passed Minato to go and treat some patients and he let out a frustrated sigh. How long does it take them to match some blood samples?<p>

The blond beamed when he saw a young medical nin headed his way. He stood up and waited for her eagerly, looking at the file in her hands. As she got closer, Minato felt his heart beat begin to speed up. This was the moment of truth. He could handle this, couldn't he?

"Well, we finally got the results," The young medic stopped in front of Minato, a warm smile on her face.

She took the file and handed it to him and Minato accepted it, holding it with great care. Minato took a deep breath and looked down at the results. Maybe all the rumours were true; it was so obvious. Only one word made Minato's heart stop: _matched_. It was one simple word and yet it made history. With that one simple word registered in his mind, Minato grinned maliciously before his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he fainted. The young medic gasped quietly and everyone stopped whatever they were doing and observed the scene. What they saw was something considered an opportunity that only came once. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before everyone went back to what they were doing and a few medical nins rushed over and proceeded to wake up the blond.

* * *

><p>Minato woke up a few minutes later and looked around. He was still in the hospital and the same young medic nin was observing him with a worried look on her face.<p>

"Are you feeling OK?" She questioned and Minato nodded slowly, getting out of his hospital bed and standing up. He rubbed his aching head and then smiled, remembering the test result. So the rumours were true after all.

Minato thanked the young medic and just when he was about to leave, an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in his office immediately; it's urgent and it concerns Naruto," The ANBU spoke and Minato's heart skipped a beat. Was Naruto hurt or something?

"What happened? Is Naruto OK?" The older blond asked worriedly, looking very concerned. The ANBU slightly nodded his head.

"Naruto is fine," he assured and the young jouinin sighed with relief and then raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. If Naruto was OK, then what was so urgent about it?

Minato turned his attention to the young medic. "Thank you for your help, I better go now and see what the hassle is all about,"

"Sure and you're welcome." She bowed and Minato smiled at her before taking the test result and disappearing along with the ANBU.

* * *

><p>When the two reappeared in the Hokage's office, Naruto was sleeping peacefully in a small laid out bed in the corner of the room and the Sandiame was deeply absorbed into something, a piece of paper in his hand. When he felt the presence of the two, he looked up, a concern look on his face before thanking the ANBU and signalling for him to leave. The ANBU complied and disappeared again in a puff.<p>

"So what's up?' Minato inquired, helping himself to a nearby chair. The Sandiame walked over to him and handed him the piece of paper he was holding moments ago. Minato, with a raised eyebrow took the piece of paper and monitored it before looking up at the third.

"It's a letter from the future," Sarutobi began to explain and Minato leaned forward, looking fascinated. The future? This ought to be interesting. "it is about Naruto. I think you should read it to get a better understanding," Sarutobi suggested and then went and sat back in his seat.

Minato frowned and then inspected the piece of paper before he began to read it:

_Yo, Minato-sensei,_

_This little child here is Naruto. You might or might not know him already; depending on what time you got this message. He is your son and Kushinas'. Naruto was born on the 10__th__ of October, a very terrible day in the history of Konoha. I shouldn't tell you why though, just in case it changes anything but I guess that's too late now…_

Minato stopped for a few seconds, looking up at the Hokage and he signalled for him to read on.

_I cast a time-travel jutsu on Naruto and that is why he is here/there with you. There is something important you must know; Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him…by you…_

At this point, the blond stopped reading once again and his eyes widen in shock. Naruto was holding the Kyuubi inside of him? But wasn't that impossible? Kushina had the nine-tailed beast. And he sealed the demon in Naruto…what was he thinking? Minato turned his attention back to the message again.

_By the time Naruto gets there/here, he won't remember much and that's probably what I want. The Jutsu would last for as long as a year, so spend as much time as you can with him. _

_P.S. I am so sorry for not fulfilling your last wish. I hope that you would forgive me one day._

_Kakashi Hatake. _

Once Minato finished reading the letter, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking over at the third Hokage. "Where did you find this?"

The Third examined Minato before answering. "It was sealed on Naruto's back, hid behind the layer of his skin. I just spotted it earlier this afternoon," Sarutobi inhaled at his pipe and sighed too.

Minato stood up and looked at the sleeping Naruto. "Well the letter explains almost everything," Minato whispered and the Third eyed him curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Almost everything?"

"Yeah- it explains why Naruto doesn't belong to any village and the reason he doesn't have any background history. It also explains the weird and trouble-some presence we could sense around him and the DNA test results…but it still doesn't explain why Kakashi made Naruto time-travel in the first place," Minato explained, feeling uneasy. The last sentence of the message was also troubling him. What on earth was Kakashi going on about 'failing to fulfil his last wish?'

Sarutobi inhaled on his pipe and paced around the room slowly. "Well we now know how Naruto got here," Sarutobi stated. "him having the Kyuubi could be a problem though," Sarutobi looked at Minato seriously. "He is your son Minato; you must keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't let the nine-tailed beast escape. You know what would happen…" the former Hokage cut himself off and sighed, rubbing his temples.

Minato went over and picked up Naruto gently, laying him over his shoulder and he smiled at the Third.

"Well I better take Naruto home and yes, I'll keep a close eye on him," Minato headed for the door and the Hokage nodded. Sarutobi went back to his desk as the two blondes left.

When Minato reached his house, he went inside and took Naruto to his room. He had prepared it for him before he adopted him. The room was close to his own so he could check up on Naruto if there was ever anything wrong. Minato smiled as he laid the young blond gently down on his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Night son," Minato whispered, the word 'son' sounding so weird coming out of his mouth. It was strange of him to suddenly start calling someone his son, but he guessed he kind of liked it. It wasn't bad at all and he could get used to it. He only hoped that Kushina would too.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of chapter 8. Thanks for reading and as I was saying, I'm full of youth today since we just got out for Holidays! It's only a 2 weeks holiday, so that sucks. Anyways, about the 500 hundred push-ups thing, scratch that. I'm fit and very healthy but I just have problems with push-ups!<strong>

**Well I hope you guys can be YOUTHFUL too and review! I would really appreciate it! The more reviews, the more YOUTHFUL I get and the faster the UPdates! Oh wow, that rhymed O-o'**

**REVIEW! THANKS! **


	9. kitchen disaster

**A/N: ****Yo Yo! I'm back with a brand new chapter. It is kind of random, but does it really matter? I am still very youthful and I can't believe how fast the holiday is going. We have about like 12 more days before we're back in school! Anyways, thanks to all my very youthful reviewers and readers! You guys all rock!**

***hands readers and reviewers cookie* I still have more to go around! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Here we go again. I'll be very youthful and speak the unbea**

* * *

><p><strong>rable truth…I own nothing! Nothing I tell ya! Nothing! Yeah…you get the point.<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato was in his room engaged in a deep sleep. The sun was barely up yet and the birds were still snuggled up in their little nests and enjoying a peaceful sleep. The yellow clad shinobi turned in his sleep as he was now facing the ceiling and his nose sniffed the air, still on the verge of unconsciousness. Although his mind was still in a light slumber, he could smell something burning. Minato turned and shifted around in his bed uncomfortably and decided to ignore the smell. It was when the smell got to the point of where it could not be ignored any longer did the young shinobi make an effort to get up. He groaned and rubbed his head, sniffing the air again and letting out a cough. The atmosphere in his house was toxicating and Minato stepped out of bed. Something was definitely burning.<p>

Minato's eyes widen and his mind started screaming at him. 'Something is burning! Something is freaking burning!" The first thing that came into the blond's head was: "Naruto!"

Minato raced out of his room, his heart beating fast. Naruto's room was next to his own and he quickly yanked the door open to find the bedroom empty. With no time to waste whatsoever, Minato raced off looking for the little blond. His apartment was huge and the closer he got to the kitchen, the heat radiated some more. Well now he knew what was on fire; his kitchen! Minato raced to his kitchen and found the place was in flames. Minato scanned the area quickly looking for Naruto and spotted him.

Naruto was squadded down in a corner looking very frighten and he yelled out when he saw Minato. "Daddy!'

"Naruto, what happened in here?" Minato quickly got the fire extinguisher and started putting the fire out as he didn't want to use up any of his chakra performing any jutsu. The young jouinin sensei wondered what would be left of his kitchen after that. 'half a kitchen,' he thought miserably. It took less than 2 minutes for him to stop the fire and he sighed before looking over at Naruto, hoping he wasn't hurt. Naruto, seeing that the fire had suddenly gone, ran and jumped into Minato's arms. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to!" Naruto buried his face in Minato's shirt and the older blond just patted his back before setting him down in front of him and scanning his body. The child was spotless. No marks, no bruises and no burns. Minato sighed again in relief and then frowned.

"Naruto what were you doing? You could have gotten hurt." Minato said and Naruto lowered his head.

"I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to make you Ramen for breakfast," Naruto spoke and looked up at the older blond with teary eyes. "It was supposed to be a thank you present for you being my father," Naruto broke out into tears and Minato felt guilty as he hugged him. He just couldn't tell Naruto the truth about him actually being his real father. That would just confuse the child and also cause trouble so it was best if he said nothing. Anyways, Naruto would be going back to the future in a few more months or so.

"That's OK. We'll go and eat breakfast at Ichiruka's. How does that sound, hey Naruto?" Minato questioned as he wiped away Naruto's tears. Naruto slowly nodded and Minato smiled as he picked him up. "Lets get ready first,"

The blond walked out of the kitchen carrying Naruto and looked back at the ruins that once used to be his kitchen.

* * *

><p>As the two were walking together, they were greeted with smiles, 'good mornings' and 'hellos'. Minato, still wondering about what to do about his kitchen had a train of thoughts going through his head. He looked down at Naruto and smiled and then stopped when he saw Mikoto Uchiha walking towards them with a pram and little Itachi by her side. She stopped to greet them and Naruto beamed up at her.<p>

"Morning Mikoto-chan!" Naruto grinned and glanced at Itachi who bowed slightly for Minato and Mikoto smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Long time, how are you enjoying your new home?" Mikoto questioned and then smiled at Minato, saying her greeting.

"I love my new home and my new daddy!" Naruto responded proudly and Itachi just looked at him.

"Well that's good to hear Naruto-kun. Minato is a great man and he will take good care of you," the Uchiha praised and Naruto nodded in agreement while Minato just blushed shyly. Naruto looked at the pram and frowned as he walked over to it dragging Minato along and then peered down into it. Inside was a small baby carefully covered up to the neck. The baby had raven black hair and was gently sucking on his little thumb as he stared up at Naruto who was smiling down at him. Minato too, peered into the pram and then looked up at Mikoto and smiled.

"Congratulations!" He said. "So what is his name?"

"Thank you but he is not my child, he is my sisters' and his name is Daisuke. I'm expecting one in a few more months to come though." Mikoto replied. Naruto frowned even more and was staring at Daisuke before he gently reached down and poked him in the stomach, making little Daisuke giggle and Naruto laughed.

"I think he likes you," Mikoto stated and Naruto grinned as he poked Daisuke again, making him giggles and Itachi just eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"Well we better get going." Said Minato and Mikoto nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again Naruto-kun. Hope you come and visit sometimes." Mikoto said.

"OK. Bye Mikoto-chan," Naruto farewelled as the two blond started walking away. Mikoto waved to them and then continued on their way.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where are we going?" Naruto demanded as he saw that they weren't heading in the direction of Ichiruka anymore.<p>

"We are going to momm-I mean Kushina's house…" Minato quickly corrected himself and could feel his face heating up. Was he just about to say 'mommy'?

"Is she going to be my new mommy?" Naruto asked curiously, looking up at Minato innocently.

"Yes, no-I mean yes…yes she is," Minato said, his face red. He couldn't lie to Naruto, besides, that was the truth.  
>"Are we going to her house so you can ask her on a date. That's what the orphanage ladies said people do when they like each other." Naruto confirmed and Minato blinked. 'What do they teach these kids at the orphanage?' he thought to himself, thinking of an answer.<p>

"Umm…no, not really. I said that I would take her out to come and eat Ramen with us today," Minato replied.

"Isn't that the same thing, daddy?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in questioned.

Minato shook his head. 'No…no it isn't."

"Isn't that mommy coming this way?" Naruto pointed and Minato followed the direction he was pointing at and there she was. Kushina was walking towards them, a smile engraved on her beautiful face and Minato could already feel himself blushing.

"Hey, I was just about to come get you," Minato aforementioned when Kushina stopped in front of them.

"Well I was going to wait for you a little longer, but you're already 20 minutes late," Kushina smiled as she ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto just grinned up at her and Minato looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I got caught up with something this morning," The older blond lamented and Naruto shrunk, trying to look innocent.

Kushina shrugged. "That's OK. I'm still up for ramen if the offer is still open,"

Minato smiled at her. "Sure, the offer is always open."

Kushina blushed and then smiled back at him as Naruto was looking back and forth at the two and grinned.

"So Minato," Kushina began as the three were walking towards the Ichiruka Ramen shop. "What was it that made you late?" She asked and Minato laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously as he held onto Naruto's hand.  
>"It's a long story," He answered and the red-haired kuniochi frowned.<p>

"Make it short then," She insisted.

"OK then…my kitchen was on fire,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I finished the chapter! Now let me tell you a story about four people named <strong>_**Everybody, Somebody, Anybody and Nobody**_**:**

**There was an important job to be done and **_**'Everybody'**_** was asked to do it.**

'_**Everybody'**_** was sure **_**'Somebody'**_** would do it.**

'_**Anybody'**_** could have done it, but '**_**Nobody' **_**did it.**

'_**Somebody**_**' got angry about that, because it was **_**'Everybody's'**_** Job.**

'_**Everybody'**_** thought **_**'Anybody'**_** would do it but **_**'Nobody'**_** realised that **_**'Everybody'**_** wouldn't do it.**

**It ended up that **_**'Everybody'**_** blamed **_**'Somebody'**_** when **_**'Nobody'**_** did what **_**'Anybody'**_** could have done…**

**Did all that make sense to you, everybody, somebody, anybody or nobody?**

**It made sense to me (I'm just crazy that way ^_^)**

**REVIEW! (Be youthful!) **

**R.I.P Steve Jobs. You will be greatly missed! **


	10. Meet Jiraiya!

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Having a good time I hope. Early UPdate this time, yeah! I have no idea why I've added another chapter so fast, but that's a good thing. I hope. I am bored out of my mind, so yeah. **

**I think I've had a little bit too much sugar today…but then again, I could just be myself. HA…nope, definitely had too much sugar. **

**Enjoy the chapter and keep on being awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: *goes quiet for a while and then assumes a fatal position and starts screaming* Noooo….it's those disclaimers again! How many times do I have to tell them I own Nothing?...Nothing!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minato, I told you that you bad cook. Did you really want to prove me wrong so badly that you got to the point of burning down your kitchen?" Kushina asked, trying not to laugh.<p>

Minato, who was sitting on the far end side of the bar with Naruto sitting between them, let out a chuckle and then made a hurt face. "I wasn't the one who burnt down kitchen, it was-wait you never told me I was a bad good," Minato stated. Minato never cooked a proper meal before in his life, but still, that doesn't make him a bad cook. There was this one time when he accidently burnt his pancakes but that didn't count.

Kushina chuckled as she stroked Naruto's hair and grinned at Minato. "So? There was no need for me to…you just proved that by burning down your kitchen."

Naruto just grinned sheepishly, knowing he was the guilty one but he already said sorry so he did his part.

"Hey, that's not fair. I can prove to you that I'm not a bad cook," The older blonde defended and pouted. He was going to prove to her that she wasn't the only good cook around…with the help of Choza Akimichi's wife anyways.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that with no kitchen?" Kushina asked and smirked. This was getting interesting and she couldn't wait to see what would happen. She was teasing Minato and she was pretty sure he knew that. She hadn't tasted anything Minato cooked before, so she couldn't be sure whether he was a bad cook or not but she'll be finding out soon.

"Good point," Minato frowned. She was right. Without his kitchen there was nothing he could do, but he wasn't giving up that easy just yet. "Doesn't matter, I'll find a way. I'll cook something by tomorrow and then come and pick you up to come taste it at my house. Let's say around 6:30 pm. You and Naruto can be the judges. If I turn out to be a good cook, you'll have to admit something to me. If I turn out to be a bad cook, wish I hope won't happen, I'll have to admit something to you," Minato finished off with a satisfied smirk and he looked at Kushina who just shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. 6:30 pm tomorrow and this time don't be late," Kushina had a smirk on her own face as she looked back at Minato.

Naruto who had been sitting there like a good little boy and listening to them talk, looked at Kushina and then stood on the chair and leant over to Minato and whispered something into the older blonds' ear.

Kushina just stared curiously and Minato's face turned bright red and he shook his head slowly. "N-no, Naruto… I…didn't just ask her out on a date,"

Kushina's face turned red and she turned to look straight ahead as Naruto sat back down, looking as innocent as ever.

"Here's your order," Teuchi came around with a seven year old Ayame by his side, holding three bowls of steaming ramen as he placed one in front of each person and smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto took his chopsticks and started eating his ramen while Kushina and Minato glanced at each other before taking their chopsticks too and doing the same.

"Still looking as beautiful as always, ladies."

"Hey there, wanna come home with me tonight?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Give me a break, I didn't know you were an old lady! Ow, ow…I SAID I WAS SORRY! GEEZ!"

Minato recognising the voice instantly, had leant backwards in his seat and pushed the curtains aside slightly as he peaked out of the bar. Kushina did the same and Naruto who was curious too decided to do the same but leant back too far and fell down, landing face first. A shadow fell across him and he blinked, looking up to see a man with long and spiky white hair standing in front of him.

"Naruto, are you OK?" Minato stood up and helped Naruto to his feet before turning to look at his former sensei.

"Who do we have here?" Jiraiya grinned and squadded down, looking at Naruto. "Another Minato?"

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei. This is Naruto…my, umm…son," Minato chuckled nervously, knowing his sensei was going to make a big deal about it and he was right.

"Let me guess who the mother is," Jiraiya stood up and smirked at Minato, glancing over at Kushina. Naruto just stared at Jiraiya as he went over and placed his arm around Minato's shoulders.

"I see you've followed my advices very well," Jiraiya began with a laugh and Minato's face started to heat up.

"W-What advices?," The young jouinin sensei stumered and Jiraiya just broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Ah come on Minato, don't be shy about it. You didn't even need my help after all. Heck, you even got yourself a kid! I'm proud to have been your teacher," The legendary sanin praised himself and Minato looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment.

Kushina was blushing madly and Naruto just looked up confusingly.

"It's not…what it looks like, sensei," Minato sweat dropped making his former sensei laugh even louder making a few heads turn their way.

"It's never what it looks like with you youngsters-but it will be soon," Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows at Kushina and she just glared back at him, her eyes seeming to say 'don't even think about it, you perv.' Jiraiya just laughed nervously and removed his arms away from his students' shoulders and looked down at Naruto.

"So you're Naruto? Well nice to meet you kid, now let me introduce myself properly," Jiraiya sensed the Kyuubi's chakra and presence and stared at Naruto for a while. He shrugged it off and then put on a goofy grin as he got into his little introductory dance.

Minato and Kushina just watched with sweat drops while Naruto's eyes were wide with interest.

"I'm the one and only," He whipped his hair forward and then backwards. "Jiraiya!" He finished off.

Minato picked up Naruto and sat him back in the seat he was sitting in previously while he went and sat down next to Kushina. Jiraiya took a seat next to Naruto and then ordered ramen.

"So how did your mission go, sensei?" Minato asked.

"Boring. None of the ladies there were any fun," Jiraiya groaned. Teuchi came back with his order and he nodded his thanks.

"Well that's a shame," Kushina muttered her sympathy.

"It's OK. I'm glad to be back again, even though I was greeted with a blow to my head with a handbag," Jiraiya shivered, recalling the memory. "I should be going to the Hokage's officer to report my mission results but before I do that," Jiraiya had a smirk on his face as he leaned over and whispered something into Naruto's ears. The little child's eyes widen slightly and brightly as he looked at Minato who was glaring suspiciously at Jiraiya.

"Daddy, I know where babies come from," The little blond taunted excitedly and Minato's eyes widen. Kushina on the other hand was prepared to send Jiraiya to the high heavens and back again as he faced heated up.

"Oh Naruto? W-where do they come from?" Minato asked innocently while giving Jiraiya the death glare.

"Babies come from chakra!" Naruto yelled out proudly and Minato just blinked while Jiraiya face-palmed himself.

"No no, Naruto. Babies come from-" Jiraiya stopped mid-sentence seeing how murderous looking Minato had suddenly became and Kushina looked like she was about to put her nick name into good use. "umm….never mind,"

Minato stood up and swapped seats with Naruto again. He just couldn't take the risk.

"I gotta get going now. See you around Naruto…and you two love birds." Jiraiya chuckled and then stood up and disappeared in a puff, having only eaten half the bowl of his ramen.

Minato just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't get how you haven't turned out to be like him yet." Kushina stated as she finished off her bowl of ramen.

"How would you know I haven't turned out to be like him already? For all you know, I could be a perv too," Minato smirked at her and Kushina just rolled her eyes.

"You're too sweet to be a perv," Kushina responded.

Minato blushed. "Is that a compliment?"

"Figure it out,"

Naruto and Minato finished their ramen as Minato stood up and helped Naruto to his feet.

Minato paid for the food and Kushina stood up, smiling at the two blondes.

"Thanks for the ramen," Kushina thanked and gently kissed Minato on the cheek, making him turn red.

"Y-you're…welcome," the older blond barely managed to say as he reached out and touched his cheek.

"Well I better be going. I have a mission to go to." Kushina bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Minato nodded and Kushina started walking away from them then stopped and looked back at them.

"Oh…and Minato, we need to talk…you know about what," She smiled, blushing slightly. Minato nodded again, knowing what she was talking about.

"We'll talk about it during our little…'date' as Naruto likes to call it," Minato and Naruto waved bye as Kushina disappeared in a puff.

"Well Naruto, you don't mind staying at Mikoto's house, do you? I have to go train my students." Minato looked down at Naruto.

"I don't mind daddy. I'm gonna play with Daisuke." Naruto squealed happily.

"OK then. I'll come and pick you up later," Minato indirect and then left with Naruto, heading over to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's what happens when I have too much sugar or when I'm really bored. I hope you all liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**Please review and thanks for reading. I think the next chapter might be out soon.**

**Oh and I have also caught a really bad flu. I have my brother and sister to blame. Hopefully I get better soon.**

**Arigatou and Ciao! ^_^**

**I don't sound like a sick person, do I? Well I am. It's just that it's really hard for me to be dull even at times like this.**


	11. Confession

**A/N: The new chapter of 'A demons love' is finally here. I'm sorry that this chapter was later than the rest. We are back in school so it's going to be hard to UPdate, so I'm so sorry. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you may, thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: it's still the same all story here-I own absolutely nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aaaarrrgh! What did I get myself into?" Minato yelled running back and forth between steaming pots and balancing them, making sure nothing got burnt.<p>

Naruto was just seated cross-legged on top of the dining table, watching his dad with an amused expression, slightly frowning at how he seemed to be struggling. He could offer to help out but decided not to, remembering what he had done to the kitchen the last time. Minato had taken it pretty smoothly before but the young blond had no idea what his dad would do this time if he was to burn down the kitchen again. Beside, Naruto had no idea how to cook.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! That hurts!" Minato began hopping up and down, sucking on his finger. The burn stung like hell and he wanted to yell out some pretty colourful words. Cooking wasn't a piece of cake after all. Naruto hoped off the table and went over to his dad, looking up at the older blond.

"Do you need help, daddy?"

Minato wiped his forehead with the back of his hand stirring into a pot and smiled at Naruto before replying. "I'm fine Naruto. Thanks for your offer anyway,"

Naruto frowned and then scratched his cheek and he said, "Why don't you just go and order ramen? Mommy likes ramen-am I allowed to call Kushina-Chan 'mommy', daddy?"

"The reason I didn't order ramen, Naruto, is because I told Kushina-Chan that I would cook a meal myself…and I guess you could call her your mommy." Minato blushed at that and then went back to his cooking frenzy. Naruto just stood there for a while, watching his dad.

After a few minutes, Minato turned down the fire on the pots and looked at Naruto.

"So how was your day at the Uchiha compound? Did you have fun?"

Naruto got back on top of the table and shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. I had fun with Daisuke-kun and Mikoto-Chan was really nice," Naruto brushed his chin and looked up in thoughts. "The Uchiha's don't talk much, do they daddy?"

"Not much, but that's just how they are."

"What does 'hn.' means, daddy? Itachi-kun used it a lot when I was talking to him."

Minato scratched his temple and pouted his lips into a thoughtful manner. He didn't know much about the Uchiha language. Heck not many people did, except for the Uchiha's themselves.

"Well you see, son, 'hn.' could mean so many different things. It's in the Uchiha language system, I guess." Minato laughed nervously. Naruto just sat there, grinning.

The yellow clad shinobi went back to cooking and then turned back to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, do you think you can run to the jobs and buy me some ingredients. I'll write them down on a piece of paper and you just have to show it to the shop keeper or assistance. You don't have to if-"

"Would I!" Naruto jumped down from the table and beamed up at his dad. Minato quickly scribbled down a few things on a piece of paper and then handed it to Naruto, who was glowing with happiness.

"Here you go. Make sure to come back soon and don't get into any trouble."

"I won't, daddy!" Naruto quickly dashed off before Minato could say anything more.

A few minutes later, Naruto was back, holding a plastic bag in his hand. He went and handed his dad the plastic bag which had the ingredients in them and then took his previous spot on the table.

"Sorry that took a while, daddy. I run into Orchimaru-san by accident." Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned widely. Minato put the plastic bag aside and looked over at Naruto, eyebrows raised.

"Orchimaru, huh?" Minato asked.

"a-ha," Naruto said.

Minato shrugged and then started adding the ingredients to his cooking, a train of thoughts running through his head. What was Orchimaru doing back so soon? If he remembered correctly, he was supposed to still be on his mission. It was a S-ranked mission, he couldn't have completed it that fast.

Minato stopped and examine the plates of foods laid in front of him. At least he was finished. Oh the joy of it! Now he just had to set the table and go pick up Kushina.

"Hey, I'm finally finished, Naruto-" Minato stopped when he got no reply and turned his head to see that Naruto was curled up on top of the dining table, snoring quietly. He smiled. He was too observed in his cooking that he hadn't notice Naruto falling asleep. Minato quietly walked over to the sleeping Naruto and scooped him into his arms, taking him to his room. He placed the young blond on his bed and kissed his forehead. It was a bit early for his bedtime but Minato didn't mind. Sleep was good for kids, so he was told.

"Sleep tight son." Minato whispered and then chuckled, remembering how he hated to go to bed early. He slowly exited Naruto's room and gently closed the door behind him, going back to the kitchen.

"It's almost time to go and pick up, Kushina." Minato reminded himself as he scooped up a few plates of food, going to set them on the table when he suddenly lost his footing. Minato gasped and watched in horror as his plates of food took to the sky. 'All that time wasted for nothing,' was all Minato could think miserably.

"Did ya miss me?" A familiar voice said and Minato looked up to see his sensei grinning at him and holding the plates of food in his hands, which thankfully, still contained the food. Minato let out a heavy sigh of relief and thanked the high heavens.

"Phew! You have no idea how long that took me," Minato breathed out and Jiraiya just went and placed the plates on the table before smirking at his student.

"Being a housewife, I see. I thought you were going to follow my footsteps, you do not know what you're missing out on, Minato!" He exclaimed and then laughed, seeing the stunned look on his student's face.

"Where is Naruto? I came here to see the kid," Jiraiya explained, scanning the kitchen. Minato just went and got the rest of the food and carefully walking over to the dining table, placing them down before answering.

"He just went to sleep minutes ago, why?" Minato scowled at his former sensei, "I hope you weren't planning on telling him the correct term of where babies come from this time," the blond accused and Jiraiya's smirk, which had never left his face, got broader.

"I told the kid the first time, he just didn't get it, that's all. Besides, there is no need for me to explain it to him anymore, he'll be finding out soon himself."

Minato's face turned red and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "What was that supposed to mean?" he questioned, already getting an idea of where his sensei was going. The legendary Toad Sage had a little scan of the area before looking back at his student.

"Nothing. I better get going…oh and Minato, good luck with your date," Jiraiya walked to the front door and then shouted over his shoulder, "Don't forget to make the 'move', Minato. Ladies like those kind of things, I would know. Trust me." Jiraiya laughed and then walked off. Minato was left standing and just blinking after him and he could his sensei's voice outside.

"Well heellooo there ladies!"

Minato just smiled and shook his head before getting himself cleaned up and covered up all the food. In a flash of yellow, he was gone, soon arriving at Kushina's house. Kushina opened the door when Minato knocked and walked out, all dressed up. Minato blushed at the sight of her and smiled.

"Hope you didn't burn down the kitchen this time," Kushina teased and laughed. Minato just shook his head and then smirked, reaching out his arm to her. Kushina took it with a blush and the two walked back to Minato's apartment.

Once they had arrived, Kushina stared in surprise at the various foods laid down on the table. "Wow," was all she could say as Minato pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Sorry but Naruto can't be here right now. He kind of fell asleep early today, so yeah."

"Oh, that's ok."

Minato stood up and served her the food. "Remember the deal," he grinned at her and Kushina just nodded. Minato got some food for himself and the two began to dig in.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Minato asked after they had finished eating and he packed the dishes. Kushina had help even though he said he it was ok, but she insisted. The two now sat on around the dining table, drinking wine.<p>

"It wasn't so bad," Kushina admitted, taking a sip at her wine. The food was great and she loved it. How knew Minato could cook! "Your kitchen is still in one piece," she joked and Minato chuckled.

"Good. Since it wasn't a complete 'disaster', you now have to admit something to me," Minato grinned. This was the moment he was waiting for. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he was expecting something nonetheless. Maybe Kushina was also feeling what he had been feeling for the past two years? There was only one way to find out.

Kushina took a deep breath and had a deep blush. How was she going to tell him? Well it didn't matter how she told him…it was now or never.

"Minato…I…umm-I like..you," Kushina softly said and then cursed under her breath. 'what the hell was that?' she thought and then looked Minato in the eye, seeing that his face was turning red slowly. "What I mean is that I really like you…maybe love, even. I know we have a child in the future…but I think this is how it started," Kushina spoke and Minato felt his heart beating fast. Maybe he was expecting something…maybe he was expecting this after all!

"Well I love you too…" Minato gently took a hold of her hand and leaned in closer. Kushina's heart was beating fast too and she slowly leaned in as well until their faces were only inches apart. Minato decided to make the last move and leaned in more, closing the gap between them as their lips slowly locked and he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and smooth.

Minato jumped slightly and then pulled away when the fridge door shut close. Naruto stood there in his pyjamas, holding a carton of milk and he smiled at Kushina and then Minato.

"Don't mind me, mommy and daddy. I was just going back to sleep," Naruto tiredly yawn and then walked back to his room with a grin. Minato smiled and then turned back to look at Kushina who was blushing madly, compared to him.

"Now where were we?" Minato brushed her cheeks gently with the back of his hand before leaning in again, kissing her…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter was supposed to be due out a long time ago! Eeps! Oh well. Anyways, I totally suck at writing romance *pouts* I'll learn one day! Believe it! So how was this chapter guys? Leave a review and tell me! Been really busy this weekend with so many tests to do, my brain is hurting! <strong>

**I think that went a bit too fast between Kushina and Minato.  
><strong>

**Oh well.**

**PLEAS REVIEW! PLEASE! ^_^**

**RANDOM THOUGHTS:**

**Why don't pegnuins in Antarctica ever get frostbite?**

**Why are jeans so hard to fit into?**

**Why do people look up when they think?**

**Is the glass half-full or half-empty?**

**Why in a country of freedom of speech are there phone bills?**

**Since light travels faster than sound, isn't that why people appear bright until you hear them speak?**

**(More random thoughts from the application on my computer call 'random thoughts') **

**Ciao! Bye! Adios! See ya! Lol.**


	12. Panic attack

**Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 12. The idea for this chapter is from one of my reviewers! Like I said before, chapters will be random…well some of them anyways. Thanks for the idea; btw, it was very much appreciated! **

**I am very bored. My dad took away my precious phone from me, saying I use it too much! So I guess the only thing I can do right now is ****UPdate **** stories and or write new ones!**

**Check out my new stories: ****Raising Naruto**** and ****Written Paths!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own my phone…but then my dad confiscated it! *watery eyes*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Daddy wake up! Wake up!" Naruto shook Minato gently, receiving a groan from the older blond.<p>

"Ok I'm up, Naruto. What is it?" Minato sat up in his bed and yawned tiredly, stretching out his arms and looking at Naruto. Naruto jumped onto Minato's bed and looked up at him with glittering eyes filled with excitement.

"Remember you promised to take me with you to training with your squad today!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Minato yawned again and rubbed his neck, looking at Naruto in a questioning manner.

"Did I?"

"Yep and you said that I also get to train too if I'm good!"

Minato looked at the alarm clock on his bedside drawer and groaned. It was still only 4:00 am. He scratched his head and looked back at Naruto. "Ok Naruto but it's still too early now. We still got about two to three more hours before we go," Minato said, smiling slightly at Naruto. The younger blond lowered his head and pouted disappointedly, making Minato frown.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Minato said, somewhat worried. Naruto just looked up at him.

"If I go back to sleep now, I won't be able to wake up soon and then you'll leave me behind!" Naruto pouted sadly. Minato just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I won't leave you behind, Naruto. I promised that I'll take you, didn't I? Tell ya what; you go back to sleep and when it's time to go, I'll wake you up, kay?"

"Can't I just sleep with you here, daddy?" Naruto put on his puppy dog face and Minato just chuckled.

"Sure you can, Naruto." Minato moved aside slightly and patted a spot next to him. The young hyper active blond crawled in next to his dad, the warmth of the bed welcoming and he grinned widely. He much preferred it here. His bed wasn't too bad and it was comfy and cosy and all, but it didn't have his daddy in it. Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair before kissing his forehead.

"Now get some good sleep, Naruto." He pulled the blanket over the now yawning demon container and then turned off the bedside lamp before lying back down. The room was silent for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"So daddy did you and mommy make babies last night?" Naruto's tiny voice questioned in the dark, his voice screaming 'innocent!'. Minato's face was as red as a tomato and he was grateful for the darkness.

"Umm…no, Naruto, we didn't." The young jouinin sensei replied and inside his head, a voice was yelling angrily, 'Damn you, Jiraiya sensei!' He remembered what had happened last night and that brought a smile to his face. It was probably the best night of his life…but he knew there was more to come. They only got as far as the kissing though and after they had finished, he had taken Kushina back to her house and they had kissed there for a while before he came back. Whenever he closed his eyes, a picture of her would appear in his head. Minato smiled.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

><p>"Aww…Naruto-kun, you're so cute!" Rin commented and gently pulled on Naruto's cheek, making the younger blond grin. Kakashi just stood there with his arms crossed and he regarded the child boredly, wondering when they were going to start their training. It wasn't the first time they've seen Naruto but it was the first time for them to see him in the training field. What Kakashi wanted to know was what he was doing here, he was wasting their time. Sure their sensei knew better than to bring a five year old to a training field. He knew how intense their training can get sometimes.<p>

"Minato-sensei, when are we going to start our training?" The silver-haired genin asked, sounding slightly impatient and annoyed.

"Well, when Obito gets here," Minato lamented and looked over at where Naruto and Rin were. Kakashi grunted.

"I don't even know why he's bothering to become a ninja if he is constantly late," The Hatake muttered quietly to himself. If Obito wasn't going to take things seriously then he ought to just quit now. He was wasting his time and especially, Kakashi's!

"Sorry I'm late, Minato-sensei. I had to help Mikoto-Chan carry some heavy stuff to her apartment since she's pregnant and can't do it herself," Obito laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Kakashi just raised his eyebrow at him.

"And you would know this how?" Rin came over to him with Naruto behind her and just looked at the Uchiha angrily, obviously annoyed.

"She told me," Obito replied with a grin.

Kakashi snorted. "tsk, I bet it's just one of your lame excuses!"

"Shut up!" Obito shot at Kakashi, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Make me!" Kakashi retorted back and Naruto just walked quietly over to his dad.

"Ok that's enough you two," Minato cut in, sensing Naruto's fear. He turned his head and looked at Obito. "Obito, please try to get here on time." Obito lowered his head apologetically.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start our training," Minato said and then turned to look at Naruto, "You stay here Naruto and watch," he ordered the child and Naruto just nodded obediently. He didn't want to get involved anymore as he saw the looks Kakashi and Obito were giving each other. The two looked like they were about to tear each other to shreds and that made the little blond swallow a lump in his throat. He went and sat down cross-legged on a huge rock nearby and just watched.

"Ok, begin!" Minato's voice commanded and soon the entire field was filled with the sound of metal against metal. Naruto watched fascinatedly and soon his fear subsided and was replaced with excitement. Being the good little boy he was, Naruto remained where he was and didn't interfere.

After a while the training had finished and the trio stood bend over, panting and breathing heavily while their sensei just stood there laughing and not even betting a sweat. Minato looked over at his students and grinned.

"Better than last time, I must say. You are all improving pretty fast." He stated matter of fact. His students just smiled up at him, exhausted and Naruto ran over to him, jumping into his arms. Minato swirled Naruto around and grinned as the child laughed.

"Daddy, daddy! That was awesome! Do it again, do it again!" Naruto shrieked excitedly, making Minato chuckle and Obito gawp at him incredulously.

"Hell no! there is no way I'm doing that again. I'm all out of chakra." The Uchiha explained and sighed with exasperation.

"Well I'm not," Kakashi mentioned and then a smug smirk slowly made its way onto his lips. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him and Minato looked slightly impressed. Obito just had an annoyed look on his face and he crossed his arms across his chest and just observed his so called rival. Naruto didn't like the look on the Hatake's face at all and stayed as close as he could to Minato.

The silver-haired genin straighten himself up and began to make a few hand signs. That ought to show the little brat who he should fear around here. Minato recognising the hand signs instantly narrowed his eyes at his student. What did Kakashi planned on doing with that jutsu? Minato thought.

Slowly but surely, streaks of lighting were appearing in the palm of Kakashi's right hand, gathering up. Naruto watched with his eyes wide and soon the fear quickly kicked in. something flashed into his head: blood was everywhere and Kakashi was walking towards a very frighten looking Naruto. He had the raikiri still formed in his hand and Naruto glanced over at the dead man lying a few feet away from him before looking back at Kakashi…

"Please don't hurt me!" Naruto suddenly yelled, surprising everyone even Kakashi. All eyes flew over to Naruto. The little blond was looking at Kakashi fearfully and he held tightly on to Minato's vest. "…p-please don't hurt me!...i didn't do…anything wrong!" Naruto cried out. Minato frowned and tried to calm Naruto down. It was clear that the child was having a panic attack, but for what reason, Minato didn't understand. Kakashi cancelled the jutsu and just stood there blinking, looking very confused. All accusing eyes were directed his way and he glared back at them, looking very annoyed.

"What?" He demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey, it's ok Naruto. Kakashi is not going to hurt you," Minato reassured, giving Kakashi a look. "Right, Kakashi?" he narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired genin and said boy nodded his head.

"I wasn't even planning on hurting him." Kakashi mumbled under his breath. Naruto had calmed down and stopped crying as Minato smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Well training is over for today," Minato announced. He waved by to them as he took off with Naruto, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I can't believe that Naruto was actually that scared of you!" Obito stated as the trio were parting ways and just shook his head.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kakashi questioned his frenemy with a smirk. "I'm just as scary as anybody else." He added and the Uchiha just rolled his eyes.

"Teme…"

"Dobe…"

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I think this chapter was bad. It wasn't as good as the other's I've already written and it's not because the idea was bad-no…I've just been slacking off lately. I can't believe this chapter took so long only to turn out shit! D: <strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better and I'm going to use one of my reviewers' (Chris) suggestions. We get to meet our so called paedophile and also a special somebody! Can you guys guess who it is?**

**We have another teme and dobe in our hands. Lol. **

**RANDOM THOUGHTS!**

**Why don't sheep shrink when it rains?**

**Do toilet seats really protect us from anything?**

**How does one actually zip their lips?**

**Why does your nose run and your feet smell? (Oh the English language)**

**If WalMart is lowering prices daily, how come nothing in the store is free yet?**

**Why is yawning contagious?**

**Have you ever imagined a world with no hypothetical situations?**

**(More random thoughts in the next chapter. They just get even more random! Some of them just confuse me sometimes O_o')**

**REVIEW! :D**


	13. Experiment part 1

**Since the last chapter took so long to get out, I'm going to post this a little bit sooner this time. I'm glad that you guys didn't mind the last chapter so much. Prep yourself for another chapter and as always, speak your mind in a review! Nothing much to say here, so on with the story! :D. Be youthful, be awesome! (Chris you're awesome dude! and so is everyone else who has been reviewing!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I WISH!<strong>

* * *

><p>"We've been getting reports from the villagers that kids are disappearing. It's getting serious now. More kids are disappearing every day, mostly the orphans." The third Hokage announced a look of great concern on his face.<p>

"Any idea where they might have gone or what has happened to them?" Minato questioned cocking his eyebrows. He tried to register everything the Hokage had said previously.

"No one knows where they are," Sarutobi spoke. "Or what has happened to them. I've ordered a few shinobis to go and search for them just in case they have wandered off and got lost. These kids are still very young. Age five to ten, seven being the average. Most of them are leaf village citizens." He continued on and then went to take a seat in his chair and turned to look out the window. The sky was a clear blue colour and the sun stood up high and mighty. Even that didn't bring a smile to the Hokage's features as he turned around and looked down at the photographs on his desk. "Here are some pictures of a few of them," Sarutobi picked up the pictures and handed them over to Minato who took them with a frown.

Minato flipped through the pictures, observing each and every one of them. He stopped at one photograph and his heart just sank. How small the boy in the picture looked. That reminded him of Naruto. The boy was Naruto's age, if he wasn't mistaken. Minato moved on to the next photo and stopped. Minato flipped the photo around and showed it to Sarutobi who gave him a questioning look.

"Who is this?" Minato asked.

"That's Tenzou," The Hokage began to explain. "He disappeared a few years ago." Minato nodded and proceeded to the next photo and then sighed and handed them back to the Hokage after he was finished with them.

"Does anyone actually know whether these kids are still alive or not?" Minato questioned and ran a hand through his hair. It was just so bizarre for kids to just go missing without a trace. Why he hadn't known about this earlier Minato wanted to know but decided to keep further questioning on the matter for later.

"Nobody has any news of any kind so far, so all we have to do now is assume the best." Sarutobi replied and then let a heavy sigh escape pass his lips. "We need to be searching for some answers soon." He added and Minato only nodded his head.

"So how's the paper work doing? You guys became best friends yet?" Minato teased with a sly grin, suddenly changing the subject. An unwanted smile crept its way onto the Hokage's face and he gave Minato a look.

"You're so ungrateful, you know. You like to see me suffer, don't you?" He asked accusingly and the older blond merely shook his head, the grin never leaving his handsome features.

"I was just curious." He replied, his entire body letting out an innocent aura. Sarutobi just chuckled and shook his head.

"So how is little Naruto doing?"

"He is doing fine," Minato said. "He had a panic attack a day ago when Kakashi was forming his chidori even though I have no idea why."

"I see."

"He also decided to pull a prank on me yesterday," Minato said with a frown. "I hope I don't still smell like fish." He took a sniff at his clothes and let out a sigh of relieve.

The Hokage just laughed softly and shook his head once again. "Like father, like son."

* * *

><p>"Hn."<p>

"Come on Itachi-kun! We need you for this game!" Naruto pouted and then stomped his foot on the ground childishly when Itachi only shook his head again for the hundredth time and stuck his nose high in the air. He didn't want to play their stupid game and no one can make him. Even though his mother had told him to go out and play with kids his own age, he just grunted. He didn't want to see his mother disappointed in him so he just went and was now standing under a tree with his arms crossed. He'd rather be training and perfecting his moves then playing some games!

"You're no fun!" Naruto exclaimed and Itachi just raised his eye brow at him.

"Hn." He responded and smirked when Naruto walked off angrily to go and join the other kids once again, muttering something under his breath. Itachi smiled. Peace at last.

"Itachi-kun is not playing," Naruto announced to the other kids who were waiting for him. "We have to play a different game now." He added and they all grunted in protest. Naruto went and got his ball from where it laid and brought it over to the other kids, a wide grin on his face. Soon the kids got into a game of ball passing and played for a while. Itachi just stayed where he was and watched them, not the least interested in joining them.

After about two hours of playing different types of games, the kids began to leave. Some went home to eat while others just simply decided that they didn't want to play anymore and waved goodbye to Naruto. The little blond turned his head to look at Itachi.

"I'll be going home too." The Uchiha said and turned to leave. Naruto just rolled his eyes and watched as Itachi disappeared out of sight. Naruto was left to stand alone in the playground and he sighed. His daddy had an important meeting today and his mommy was on a mission so he had no one to play with. Naruto placed the ball on the ground and started to kick it as he headed over to Ichiraku. He could stay there until his father came to get him.

He began to kick the ball around boredly, sighing now and then. He accidentally gave the ball a big kick and groaned, chasing after it. He halted to a stop when he saw someone had got it and was holding it in their hand.

"Hi, Orochimaru-sama!" Naruto greeted with a huge grin as he walked over to the legendary sanin. Orochimaru looked at Naruto and his lips twisted into a smile.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun," he spoke softly. "I believe this belongs to you?" He handed the ball over to Naruto and the little blond took it, bowing slightly.

"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed gratefully, smiling.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru replied. He stood there watching the blond, his snake like eyes seeming to size up the child in a very unpleasant way.

"So what are you doing, walking all alone?" He asked. Naruto looked up at him and blinked, frowning.

"I was playing with some of the other kids but then they all went home," Naruto explained. "I'm heading over to Ichiraku since my daddy is in an important meeting."

"I see," Orochimaru turned his back on Naruto. "I know a few kids that can play with you but since you already made plans-,"

"Really?" Naruto's voice interrupted, sounding very excited and his face lid up. Orochimaru chuckled at the child's enthusiasm and turned around to face him once again, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. I can take you to them if you want but I must really hurry, I have something important to do."

"Kay!" Naruto quickly said. Orochimaru chuckled again and then gestured for Naruto to follow him. He couldn't believe his luck. Naruto would be perfect for his test experiment. The fact that he was Minato's son made it even better. Just when he thought he had to go search for a child to test out his experiment on, Naruto came to him on his own accord. He looked down at the little blond and smiled unpleasantly. And the little fool thought he was taking him to play with some kids!

Itachi just watched them go from where he was and just snorted before heading back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned and clenched the ball closer to his chest as he looked at the cave that was in front of him. The place didn't look inviting and it sent shivers down his spine. Surely this wasn't the place. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru with a sense of fear.<p>

"Is this the place, Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto asked curiously. Orochimaru just looked down at him and smiled before turning back to look at the entrance of the cave.

"Yes Naruto-kun, the kids are in there playing. Now come on, follow me." He said and then began to walk into the cave. Naruto swallowed and followed behind and surely, the inside looked scary just like he had thought. Lights flashed on and Naruto blinked, surprised. Soon the appearance of the cave changed and Naruto looked around at the new surroundings. The place looked like a lab or a layer of some sort. Naruto stared in awe, not really seeing the true purpose of the place.

"cool," Naruto said, his mouth opened slightly as he just looked around.

"Just don't touch anything, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru inquired and continued walking, Naruto following behind him in suite. The black-haired legendary sin opened a door and walked in.

"I like this cave," Naruto commented, entering after Orochimaru. "It even has doors!"

"The kids are in the next room." Orochimaru said, looking over his shoulder at Naruto. The little blond was happily looking away at the stuff trying so hard not to touch anything.

Orochimaru led Naruto to the room where the kids were supposedly at and smiled at him. "Have fun, Naruto-kun. I will come and get you and take you back to your father once it's time to go, kay?" Naruto nodded slowly, not really liking the idea of being left alone but at least he had some kids to play with him. Where were they anyways? "Well goodbye Naruto-kun. I'll come back later!" And with that, the door behind Naruto shut close and Orochimaru was gone before the little blond had a chance to protest.

Naruto blinked once and then twice. Looking around the small and almost empty room, Naruto frowned. Where were the kids? He wondered. Just when he was about to turn around and leave, a figure stepped out of the shadows and was looking at Naruto intensely.

"Hello," Naruto greeted with a warm smile and only received a blank expression from said stranger. The boy, who was about two to three years older than Naruto scolded at the child and just looked at him and he opened his mouth to speak.  
>"Who are you?" the boy asked.<p>

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" He said proudly and then blushed. "Well…I'm not an Uzumaki yet but daddy says that he really likes Kushina-Chan. So that means they are going to get married…and make more babies just like me…and be together and kiss….and do all those stuff mommies and daddies are supposed to do and then I will become an Uzumaki!"

The boy just blinked and gave Naruto a strange look before his expression went blank again. "What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"I'm here to play games until my daddy finishes with his meeting." Naruto replied, still grinning. The boy only continued to stare at him weirdly and he just cocked his eyebrow.

"Games?" he asked incredulously. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," Naruto responded and then looked at the boy. "What's your name?" he asked.

Said boy frowned at him and went silent for a while before answering. "My name is Tenzou."

"So where are the other kids, Tenzou-kun?" Naruto looked around, wondering if some of them were playing hide-and-go-seek since he couldn't see any of them. "Orochimaru-sama said there would be some kids here to play with me since the others went home and Itachi-kun was no fun at all! He says 'hn.' To almost everything! 'hn.' That and 'hn.' This." Naruto said annoyed.

Everything suddenly became clear to Tenzou and he looked at Naruto. It was obvious that the child had no idea what was going on. He thought he was just there to play games with other kids.

"Naruto, you need to get out of here now!"

* * *

><p><strong>And so we come to the end of Chapter 13! Who reckons 13 is and unlucky number? O-o' I just realised something; chap 13 and Naruto gets to be the unlucky victim of Orochimaru! Oh wow! Anyways please review. For some weird reason, I wrote this chapter so quickly without losing inspiration not even once!<strong>

**Some of the information might be wrong in this chapter. One being Yamato's (aka Tenzou) age and where about Orochimaru's lab is located. A cave seemed the best idea at the time, don't ask me why. Prep yourself for the next chapter! It's going to be epic…or not so much….hehhhehehhhhhe.**

_**RANDOM THOUGHTS (THEY JUST GET MORE RANDOM!)**_

_**Corn oil is made from corn, Olive oil is made from Olives so what does baby oil come from?**_

_**What was the best thing before sliced bread?**_

_**If something was miss-spelled in a dictionary, how would we know?**_

_**Why do scars never go away?**_

_**If vegetarian eat vegetables, what do humanitarians eat?**_


	14. Experiment part 2

**Chapter 14 is here everybody! Damn, I can't believe it's been two weeks already. Sorry for the long wait. Exams, tests, assignments…yep, it's the last term of the year meaning torture. Been waaaaay too busy I tell ya. How I hate exams! Right now I'm wrecking my brain with studying and trying to remember everything we did from the start of the bloody year. I'd love to be in the Naruto universe right now. Exams there mean kicking someone's butt…or getting your ass kicked in other cases O-O'. Better than studying, right?**

**Warning: a little swearing at the end in the authoress note. Hehehehehehe… :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato was going crazy. He was losing his cool and his mind. Where could Naruto have gone off to? There was not a place in Konoha that he hadn't searched. Day and night, he hadn't been able to sleep for the past three days. He looked worse than he ever had in his entire life. 'It's all my fault.' Minato blamed himself. 'If I hadn't left him behind for that meeting, this would never have happened.' But where could Naruto have gone? He would never wander off alone. Never.<p>

"Maybe we should go back and return to the search tomorrow," one of the ANBU suggested. "The rain is starting to pick up and it's getting dark. Soon it would be hard to see anything and we have already wandered off further away from Konoha's boundaries." He continued. In a blinding second and in a flash of yellow, Minato was in front of the ANBU and had him in his grips, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Go back! Are you crazy?" Minato blurted out, his grip tightening around the ANBU's collar. "My son is out there! For all we know, he could be starving to death. Freezing even. It's been three days, Goddamit! Three bloody days! I'm not going back until I find him!" Minato shouted, his face heating up. Everyone around was quiet. This was not him; not the Minato they knew. He was acting so different. The rain was beating down hard on them, washing away at their bodies and no one spoke.

"I'm sorry…" The ANBU in Minato's grip spoke. Despite his mask, they could tell he was shocked. Minato let go and turned his face away. He was furious and angry. The rain made his blond hair stick to his face and he brushed it away harshly and continued leaping through the trees again. The rest of the ANBU's just followed behind him in suite, all silent and none willing to speak.

'please Naruto,' Minato pleaded in his head. 'Please be safe…please…'

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure this is safe?" A male voice questioned. Naruto was peering out in a small crack in the door as he listened in on their conversation. His face was tear-stained and Tenzou stood beside him, trying to hear what was going on as well.<p>

"Of course it's safe," Orochimaru spoke and then chuckled, his voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"W-well, it's Minato's son we're talking about here." The man spoke again, his voice a mixture of fear and concern. Naruto still couldn't figure out who he was. He could only make out a glimpse of his figure. Brown hair, white clothing and small hat. Probably a medic nin, Naruto guessed.

"There is nothing to worry about," Orochimaru assured, sensing the fear of the other man. "Now that I have Minato's child, none of the other kids really matter to me anymore." He stated and then began to mix some stuff. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. He hoped Orochimaru wasn't planning on making him drink whatever that thing was again. He hated it. It tasted worse than medicine!

"Why is that? Do you have a grudge against Minato or something?"

"Why yes indeed I do." Orochimaru's eyes flashed and his tone suddenly changed. "I was supposed to become the fourth Hokage after the old man. Minato had no right to that position. If I am Hokage, then I would have everyone under my mercy!" He spat out bitterly. The man only nodded and continued to mix the substances.

"Well how can you be so sure they won't find us here?" The man asked. The legendary sanin only smirked and licked his lips.

"Oh don't worry, they won't. Not even the Hyuuga clan can find this place. Let's just say I found someone who is really good at seals." Orochimaru stated, letting out a laugh.

Naruto moved away from the door slowly and tugged at Tenzou's sleeve. The young brunette looked down at him with a questioning look. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" he asked as he too moved away from the door and went to take a seat down on the hard floor. Naruto went and sat down beside him, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"I want to go home." Naruto replied as he fought back the threatening tears. "I hate this place. I want my daddy!" Tenzou sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's trembling shoulders. It was easy for him; he'd lived there for as long as he could remember. It was probably hard for Naruto. Three days ago when he had told the blond about the purpose of the place, he hadn't really believed him. He explained to him the reason why he was there but Naruto still thought it was all fun and game. Tenzou had tried to get the blond out of there, but as always, Orochimaru caught them, just like he always caught Tenzou whenever he tried to escape.

"Don't cry Naruto-kun. I'm sure someone would come for you." Tenzou said and tried to comfort the little blond.

"y-eah…my daddy will come for me!" Naruto exclaimed, wiping the tears off his eyes slowly. "He'll show him! No one kidnaps me and gets away with it!" Tenzou had to smile at that, despite their situation.

"You'll have to be in good shape until he comes, now don't you, Naruto-kun? That is, if he ever comes."

Naruto jumped and turned around. There in the door way stood Orochimaru, smirking at the two of them. He held a tray in his hands and began to walk forward, closing the door after him with a push of his leg. Tenzou stood up and grabbed Naruto, shoving him behind him and glaring at Orochimaru.

"Stay away from him!" Tenzou demanded, sounding a little foolish and stupid. He knew it was no use. Orochimaru only chuckled at him and continued forward.

"Now don't be like that, Tenzou-kun." He spoke and placed the tray down before grabbing Tenzou and pushing him aside, leaving Naruto defenceless. His devil-like tongue slashed out, flicking over his lips and he smirked. Naruto's eyes were wide and he moved back slowly. He didn't know when he had become so afraid of Orochimaru.

"If you hurt me, I'll tell my daddy!" Naruto said in an attempt to defend himself. Orochimaru just laughed and gently caressed Naruto's chin, making the little blond flinch. Tenzou tried to push him away from Naruto, but Orochimaru just pushed him away.

"And what would your daddy do to me? Hmm, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked mockingly.

"H-he'll….he'll…." Naruto was almost to tears again. Orochimaru frowned and wiped away the tears that were now rolling down Naruto's tan and whiskered cheeks.

"Aww…don't cry-,"

"Don't touch him!"

Tenzou got up and charged towards Orochimaru. The black-haired sanin turned his attention away from Naruto and looked at Tenzou. Before the poor kid had a chance to do anything, he grabbed him by the neck and held him up in the air. The brunette gasped for air and struggled to unclench Orochimaru's grip from his neck.

"What has gotten into you today, Tenzou-kun? You're not yourself."

Tenzou only struggled some more, trying to get free but Orochimaru had a firm grip of his neck. The kids face was going red and it was obvious that he needed air. Orochimaru frowned and looked down as he felt someone frantically punching him.

"Leave Tenzou-kun alone! If you hurt him, I'll tell daddy as well!" Naruto screamed out his threat as his tiny fists were being smashed against Orochimaru's legs and waist, assaulting his body. Tears were streaming down the blonds' face and he kept on hitting Orochimaru in an attempt to make him let go of his new found friend.

"How cute…" Orochimaru laughed, barley feeling the punches that were supposed to be harmful to him. He threw Tenzou across the room and Naruto ran to his side as the brunette painfully sat up, rubbing his neck and breathing heavily.

"Now why don't you two be good little boys and try to behave, huh?" Orochimaru got the tray and came over to them. He took out a needle and grinned at the two unpleasantly. Naruto's eyes widen and he swallowed. He didn't like the size of that needle and the thought of it piercing his skin scared the living daylights out of him.

"Lets do a little experiment, shall we?"

Naruto watched as Orochimaru knelt down in front of them; all the while his eyes were focused on the evil looking needle. Who was more evil? Naruto thought. He hated needles, but at that moment, he hated Orochimaru even more.

"Lets see if we can still put the first Hokage's jutsu to good use," his eyes turned to Tenzou and he grabbed his arm. The boy protested but he held him tight. "Make this easier on yourself. The more you move, the more it's going to hurt so I suggest you stay still." He instructed. When the boy said nothing and calmed down slightly, Orochimaru smiled. Tenzou flinched when the cold metal touched his bare skin and winched when it pierced through it. He felt the liquid substance being injected into his body and the metal retreating.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Orochimaru turned his attention on Naruto who was looking at him with wide fearful eyes. "Your turn," he said and placed down the needle. He took out a small bottle cap and poured something into it. Naruto frowned. He wasn't getting the needle? Oh well. He wasn't complaining.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of a bijuu," Orochimaru said, more of a statement than a questioned. "They are very powerful beasts. Great shinobis have died because of them. They seek nothing but destruction and the end of mankind. Some fight to gain control over them, while others fear them. Some people are born with the power to control them. It's called a bloodline. You have to be born with it though. Your daddy has a bloodline," he smiled at Naruto and thrust the cap that contained the liquid forward. "I want to see if I could give you a bloodline, Naruto-kun." He spoke sweetly. Naruto frowned. Didn't he just say you had to be born with it? Tenzou just sat there, listening to everything.

"Maybe one day, you'll be able to have control over them." He continued. Naruto looked at him. It sounded like Orochimaru didn't know about the thing lurking within him. The Kyuubi. One of the so-called bijuu; a demon, a monster.

"Open wide, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru ordered and Naruto hesitated for a second but then opened his mouth, fearful of what he might do to him if he didn't. The liquid was poured into his mouth and Naruto grimaced at the taste but swallowed anyways. For a second, Naruto thought he heard someone or something growled inside of him. Kyuubi?

"That's a good boy." Orochimaru ruffled Naruto's hair and stood up. He picked up the tray and headed towards the door. "Goodnight boys." And with that, the door was closed and he was gone.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Tenzou asked, a worried look on his face. Naruto turned and grinned at him.

"Uh-ha…I'm-," Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he passed out. And so did Tenzou.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Minato was at the Hokage's tower, looking worser than yesterday. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. It looked like he hadn't slept again last night, the third Hokage guessed as he observed him. He felt sorry for the guy.<p>

"The search party has already been sent out again." he said, looking at Minato. "Even the Hyuuga clan has offered a hand but they haven't spotted anything yet." Sarutobi continued with bitter disappointment. "Minato, maybe you should-," He cut himself off. Minato was glaring at him, daring him to finish his sentence. The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples. He went and sat down on his seat and turned to face the window.

"Hokage-sama," a voice spoke. The Hokage turned around and saw Orochimaru standing there beside Minato, having appeared in a swirl of leaves. "We are ready to send out a second search party. Jiraiya will be leading them." He informed and the third just nodded. Orochimaru glanced at Minato and tried to hold back his laughter. The look on Minato's face was just priceless. Oh the joy of it! He loved to see him at his misery.

"Thank you, Orochimaru. You may go." The third said and Orochimaru bowed before disappearing.

"I should be going too." Minato said quietly than Sarutobi had ever heard him speak. Just when he was about to leave without another word, the door flew opened and Kushina charged in.

"Where is my son!" She demanded, her face flushed. She looked angry, dangerous and murderous even. Minato blinked and just stared at her.

"Kushina…?"

Upon hearing her name, Kushina turned around slowly. The next thing Minato knew was that he was being held by the collar of his shirt.

"You…" Kushina accused as she pushed Minato against the wall, her face only inches away from him and she glared. "How could you? Why did you leave Naruto alone?" She demanded. She couldn't believe Naruto was missing and couldn't be found. As soon as she heard about the news, she had abandoned her mission and raced back to Konoha as fast as she could. She had grown very close to Naruto over this few months. She loved him. She was his mother and as a mother, she felt like she was failing him. Now he was gone and god knows where he went.

"K-Kushina…I'm sorry."

Kushina loosened her grip. Minato looked her in the eye. "I know it's my fault and I'm sorry. I promise I'll bring him back no matter what it takes. I'll find him, believe it…" he said. Kushina let go off him. Her eyes never left Minato though as she spoke.

"I'm coming with you. He is my son too and I love him as much as you do. We have a connection and I'm going to use that connection to my advantage."

Sarutobi and Minato watched her as she shut her eyes close. She began to concentrate really hard, her fists clenched on her sides. And there she was…

Mindscape

Kushina opened her eyes and blinked. She was exactly in her and Naruto's mindscape. She began to walk slowly to where the Kyuubi was and hoping to find Naruto there. As she neared, she saw the cage and the Kyuubi. Naruto was lying down in front of the cage, the Kyuubi glaring down at him. Kushina quickly ran over to him and scooped him up, hoping that he was just sleeping and not dead. To her relief, Naruto opened his eyes when she shook him gently. He blinked once, than twice.

"Mommy!" he flung his arms around Kushina's neck and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, holding back the tears. "I'm scared mommy. Where is daddy?" Naruto asked. Kushina pulled out of the hug and looked at Naruto.

"Daddy and I are really worried about you, Naruto-kun. Where are you hiding?" She asked. Naruto looked back at her and frowned.

"I'm not hiding," he said. "Orochimaru-sama won't let us leave."

Kushina's eyes widened. 'Orochimaru?'

The Kyuubi just laughed loudly. "Stupid humans!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 14. Stayed up late to complete this chapter and now I'm super tired. It wasn't as good as I hoped it to be. *yawns tiredly* well I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyways. Please do review and show me how much you love me! Or not….but review anyways. 'I'm a lady. Who's attracted to me?' lol. King Julian. <strong>

***knock, knock.* *knock knock* "answer me! Answer me you motherfucker!"**

***knock knock* *knock knock* WHAT!**

"**Your two sons attacked my son!"**

"**Which two sons?"**

"**Your two fuckers! He's only 8 goddamit!" **

"**which two fuckers?"**

"**You want to die, eh?"**

**Lol. I'm on sugar high or maybe I just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession; I see it in my dreams. Hehehehehe….yep….i finally lost it. Thanks a lot school. **

**Random thoughts.**

**What is mother goose real first name?**

**Sooner or later doesn't EVERYONE stop smoking?**

**Why is a carrot more orange than an orange?**

**If you try to fail and succeed, which have you done?**

**How do they get the ship in the bottle?**

**Hehehehehe…I'm on my way to the road of life. maybe I'll meet Kakashi there…hehehe. Lol. **

**Out of my mind, be back in five minutes. Everyone review while I'm gone, kay! Ja ne!**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE: So before you guys start planning my funeral after reading this note, I just want to say- IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth! This chapter is the last chapter you guys are going to get until probably next year. Why? You demand. Well you have my school to blame. They are taking back our laptops that got handed over to us until next year. Everything we have on the laptop will be wiped away and such. It's really sad, ya know. This wouldn't have been a problem if our home computer didn't decide to commit suicide becoz my brother uses it too much. So I can't write anything until I get my laptop back. I'm really sorry guys. I'll try my best to get chapters out. I was really pissed when they said they were taking back the laptops. If only my dad didn't make the biggest mistake of buying an IPAD 2 instead of a laptop! People these days. Oh well. I hope you guys don't lose interest in this story. I will write down all the left over chapters in my book, so when we get back the laptops, I would update them. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. **

**Sorry about this guys. **

**Ja ne. **

**UPdated 2/12/2011**


	15. Rescuing Naruto

**Hellllllloooooo everyone! I'm back from the road of doom! We just got a new computer and I wanted to update as fast as I could. It's been soo long now. I feel so guilty for making you guys wait for so long. Anyways, I'm back and that's the good news. I had the worse holiday possible…well not really the worse, but meh, whatever. **

**Anyways, I hope you people enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought. Feel free to add anything to the review like; how much you missed me and how much you want to torture me in the worse ways possible but can't. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: I want to tell you all that I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes, so since so many of you wanted Orochimaru to get his ass kicked, I got hiyuusha to help me with the fighting scene. So yeah. I am very grateful!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: This is an easy one. I don't own Naruto!<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato was out of the door the moment Kushina finished talking. He ignored the Hokage's yells and warnings 'not to go and do anything stupid' and just ventured out. Of all the people, he hadn't expected Orochimaru to be the one to go and kidnapped his child. HIS child, damnit! He didn't care what reason Orochimaru thought he had for taking Naruto, but he was planning on bringing him back. Three days of blaming himself, misery and no sleep was enough.<p>

The third cursed as he stared at the door the blond just rushed out off and he turned to look at the red head kuniochi that still stood in his office, "Kushina! Go and make sure Minato doesn't do anything he will come to regret!" he warned, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kushina replied.

The red head bowed respectfully to the third before disappearing out of sight. She was angry and pissed and as she leapt after the older blond, she thought back to what Naruto had told her while she was in their mindscape. She had barely got a chance to ask Naruto more questions of what was going on when everything began to fade away. But all that mattered was that she knew where he was.

Sarutobi went and sat down on his chair and turned it around so he was looking out the window. And so his suspicions were confirmed then? He sighed and stroked his chin, blowing on his pipe. If what Kushina had said was the truth, then maybe Orochimaru was behind the disappearance of the other kids as well?

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and slowly rubbed at his eyes. The room was dark and the only light came in from the small window high up against the wall. The sunlight was dim and it made no difference to light up the dull atmosphere that surrounded the room. Looking around, the little blond spotted Tenzou, who was now slowly starting to wake up himself.<p>

"Tenzou-kun!" Naruto shouted, running over to the brunette, "Are you ok?"

Said boy groaned and sat up, looking around as well, "yeah, Naruto-kun. I'm ok." He looked the child over, "And you?"

The blond nodded his head, grinning despite their situation. The brunette sighed in sheer relief and smiled.

"That's good."

He frowned and looked down at his arm, remembering the needle and his face retorted in disgust. He had no idea what Orochimaru had injected into him but whatever it was, he was sure he wouldn't like it.

"We need to get out of here," he suddenly informed, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. He looked down at Naruto and tilted his head slightly, "I know you already said you're ok, but do you feel weird in any way?" he asked.

Naruto frowned, looking at Tenzou in a questioning manner.

"I'm talking about the stuff Orochimaru poured down your throat. Does it make you feel weird?" He clarified. He felt weird himself and when Naruto shook his head gently, he only sighed.

"Ah well, I was just wondering." He moved to the door and creaked it open slightly, peering out. The place was quiet and Orochimaru seemed to be out. They could plan their getaway now, but there was a big chance that they'll get caught again.

"Mommy and daddy are coming to get us." Naruto said, watching Tenzou. The boy blinked and turned around.

"Oh?"

"Are they now, Naruto-kun? And where did you get such a ridiculous idea?" A familiar voice said from behind Tenzou, making him jump. He quickly moved back to where Naruto was standing and stood beside the younger boy, glaring at Orochimaru's figure.

The black-haired legendary sanin laughed, smirking at the frighten state of the two boys in front of him and he moved forward, making them take a step back.

"Now what was it that you said about your parents coming to rescue you?" he mocked, stopping in front of Naruto and taking his small round face in his hands.

"I talked with mommy and she is going to tell daddy that you won't let us leave! She said they are going to kick your ass and take me and Tenzou-kun back!" Naruto exclaimed fearlessly, sticking his tongue out at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru only chuckled and patted Naruto's head, "You shouldn't be using that type of language." He said. He glanced at Tenzou and smiled, putting a tray of food down in front of the two, "If you two are hungry, help yourself."

He turned his back on them and started heading out, "I'll be going now. There's a search party for you going on, Naruto-kun," he smirked and chuckled darkly again, opening the door and stepping out, "I don't want to waste any time, now." And with that, he closed the door and was gone.

Once the older male was gone, Tenzou turned to Naruto and began wiping his face off. He didn't know when he had become so protective of him. Naruto just frowned and looked at Tenzou who shrugged innocently.

"Whaaat? I don't like that pedo touching you." He stated and earned another frown from the blond.

"What's a pedo?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tenzou blinked several times before he suddenly realized again the boy was only five years old, "Ah you know…a pedos. People like Orochimaru…people that, you know…" He frowned, "Don't worry about it anyways."

"Oh…okay." Naruto shrugged and then looked down at the tray of food. He was really hungry and so he squatted down and examined the food more closely. He noticed that it was rice instead of ramen and felt disappointed.

He shrugged and took the chopsticks, taking a small amount of the cooked rice, he brought the chopstick close to his mouth and was just about to eat, when,

"Don't eat that!" Tenzou shouted, "For all we know, it could be poisoned!"

Naruto instantly dropped the chopsticks and moved away from the food, pouting up at Tenzou, "But I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Well better safe than dead," Tenzou inquired, "Let me make sure it's okay to eat." He sighed and looked down at the food. He took the extra chopstick and got a bit of the rice. Swallowing slowly, he placed rice in his mouth and chewed for a few seconds before swallowing. He had become a big brother figure to Naruto over these three days and as a big brother, he was going to make sure his little 'brother' doesn't get poisoned.

Naruto just stood there and watched Tenzou. The boy stayed squatted near the food, looking as if he was waiting for something to happen. After waiting quietly for about two minutes and nothing seemed to be happening, the brunette smiled at Naruto.

"I guess it's not poisoned then…well, I'm still alive." Tenzou chuckled nervously and then picked up one of the bowl of rice and handed it over to Naruto and then took the other one for himself.

"You can eat it with the soup," Tenzou sighed, nodding down at the bowl of soup still on the tray.

Naruto nodded and did just that as they began eating.

"I still love ramen better!" Naruto stated, but didn't complain more as he continued eating along with Tenzou.

* * *

><p>"Are we close?" Minato asked anxiously, leaping from tree to tree, Kushina right by his side. The two had decided to go on alone and let the search party continue to search.<p>

"Yeah, just ahead. A few more meters and we'll be there." Kushina asked, increasing her speed to be level with Minato.

"Naruto said it was a cave, right?" Minato asked, glancing over at Kushina. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yep."

The two continued to leap until soon a cave came in view. Just then, Orochimaru appeared in front of them, looking at them.

"Orochimaru…" Minato whispered dangerously under his breath, his anger rising again as his son's kidnapper stopped in front of them.

"Minato…Kushina…" Orochimaru frowned, "I've already scouted the place. Naruto isn't here…I'm sorry." He informed, cursing inwardly. 'So the little brat wasn't lying after all. But how the hell did he know?'

"Don't try to play dumb with us, Orochimaru…"Minato spat out, glaring at the confused, frowning looking sanin.

"Whatever do you mean, Minato?" Orochimaru questioned innocently, sounding like he had no idea what Minato was talking about. 'So they'd finally figured out, huh? Well gee, who would of thought.'

"You know what we're talking about!" Kushina cut in, "Now where is our son? Where's Naruto?" She demanded.

A wicked smile crept onto Orochimaru's pale face and he smirked, looking at the duo, "I already told you…he is not here."

In a blink of an eye, Minato was gripping Orochimaru by the collar of his vest and he glared at him, anger oozing out of him, "I don't care if you're one of the legendary sanins," Minato said through gritted teeth, "If you don't tell me where you're hiding Naruto…things will get very ugly around here!" He threatened.

Orochimaru's smirk grew wider, " A threat, huh? Well well…what shall we do about that?" he grinned, evoking Minato's anger even more.

"Gives us back our son, now!" Kushina demanded, taking out a kunai. She too was starting to get really angry and she didn't care if Orochimaru was one of the sanins as well.

Minato let go of Orochimaru and took out his kunai as well, "I didn't want it to have to be like this, but you leave me no choices. If I have to beat the answer out of you, then so be it!" He roared.

Orochimaru laughed darkly. If they really thought they could defeat him, then they were sadly mistaken. This was a chance for him to get revenge for Minato taking over his spot as the fourth Hokage. How dare that old fool chose Minato over him!

"Naruto-kun is such a cute boy, sin't he? These three days that I've spent with him have been marvelous…" He smirked, seeing the look in the young couple's eyes. Hell they looked like they wanted to tear him into shreds.

"I wonder how he's doing right now in that dark and lonely room. Maybe he's dead- "

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

And then all hell broke loose…

* * *

><p>The three shinobi glared at each other. If everything went as planned, only two of them would be leaving, and it sure wouldn't be Orochimaru.<br>"MINATO!" the Sannin roared, Kusanagi flying out from his mouth as he charged the Kage.  
>The blonde looked down on Orochimaru angrily, a blue orb swirling powerfully in his hands.<br>"RASENGAN!" Minato shouted, ducking beneath the poison-tipped blade as he slammed the sphere into Orochimaru's gut.  
>The Sannin cried out, his body thrown several meters from the young couple as Minato quickly threw one of his signature kunai.<br>Orochimaru's eyes widened as Minato reappeared behind him, another Rasengan swirling in his hands. The snake adjusted his body weight slightly as he flew towards Minato, and with a loud hiss, he vomited a new body, slithering away from the blonde as his old skin was torn asunder under the power of Minato's blow.  
>"Orochimaru… that technique…" Minato growled, arming himself with a kunai, "What have you become?"<br>"Kukuku… dear Minato-kun, do you really want to know?" Orochimaru asked, pointing Kusanagi at the blonde.  
>"No. The time for talking is over…" Minato scowled, "You kidnapped my son, that's all I need to know!"<br>With those few words he raced forward in a yellow flash, colliding with Orochimaru as Kushina flipped towards them with several chakra chains flying from her hands.  
>Shifting through several seals, Orochimaru leapt back from the pair, forming the final seal as he landed several yards away from Minato.<br>"Fuuton:" he cried, "Daitoppa!"  
>A great wind blew through the chamberhideout/area, but Kushina was faster, erecting a barrier around herself and Minato with her chains, Kushina merely grit her teeth as the wind blew around them, leaving them unscratched.  
>"Kukuku…" Orochimaru mused, "Perhaps I should see if young Naruto-kun has that ability as well…"<br>Minato snarled, disappearing once more in a yellow flash as Kushina shot several chains out towards Orochimaru.  
>"You have chains, I have snakes!" the Sannin hissed, releasing several large cobras from his sleeves that tangled with Kushina's chains.<br>Taking advantage of Orochimaru's distraction, Minato flashed behind him, placing his kunai to the man's neck.  
>"Give it up Oro, it's over."<br>"Is it Minato…?" Orochimaru asked, coiling his neck around so he could glare at the man.  
>Minato gasped as scale-like substances overcame the Sannin, twisting and warping his body until he was little more than a monster. His head had become more serpentine, twisting and gazing around the room until his snake-like eyes fell upon his prey.<br>"Die Namikaze!" Orochimaru hissed, coiling back in preparation to strike the blonde.  
>"Tch!" Minato spat, leaping back by Kushina as several chakra coils flew out towards the White Snake.<br>Oro hissed, poison spewing from his fanged lips as he snaked between the chains. "I'll kill you here!"  
>"Kushina! Hold him!" Minato roared, reaching for several pronged kunai.<br>The red-head nodded as she shot another chakra chain towards the Sannin, "I'll get him!"  
>The large serpent snarled, snakes flying from its lips as it slithered across the floor towards Minato.<br>"Come on…" Minato scowled, his fingers racing across the kunai swiftly.  
>"SSSSAAA!" Oro hissed, lunging at Minato jaws-wide as the blonde looked up in shock, "You're mine!"<br>Minato winced, staring as Orochimaru's fangs stopped inches above him. Kushina was meters behind him, coiling his serpentine body in numerous chakra coils emerging from her back.  
>"Stay away… from my family!" she ordered angrily, heaving the chains backwards and tossing Orochimaru up and away.<br>Minato watched with a smile as Oro crashed to the ground, dust and rubble flying from the collision.  
>"It's done…" he mused quietly, twirling the numerous kunai around in his hands as Orochimaru slowly slid back up.<br>Minato glared at the man-turned-monster, and tightened his hold on one of the kunai.  
>"It's time to end this Orochimaru…" he tossed one of the kunai,<p>

"Hiraishin."

Orochimaru didn't even have time to blink. Before he knew it, his scales were covered with cuts, places where Minato had obviously torn at him with one of those thrice-damned kunai.  
>"MINATO!" the snake shouted, "Where are you hiding?"<br>"Above," Minato mused, appearing above the Sannin with a powerful Rasengan charging in his right palm.  
>Orochimaru hissed, lunging up towards the man as Kusanagi flew from his fanged jaws once more.<p>

"DIE!"

"Time-warp…" Minato stated, once again disappearing into a flash.  
>Orochimaru's eyes widened as he lost sight of the blonde. "WHERE-?"<br>"Rasengan!" Minato shouted, slamming the blue orb into Orochimaru's serpent body as Kushina watched on.  
>Unlike the previous ones, this Rasengan didn't let go. It grew and grew as it continued shredding at the snake's body, until it easily took up half the room itself.<br>"MINATO!" Orochimaru snarled in futility as his body was devoured in blue light.  
>And then he was gone, sent several feet away in a heap of mess by the Yellow Flash of Konoha.<p>

Minato and Kushina stood there, both panting heavily, bruishes and wounds covered their bodies. Fighting one of the legendary sanin was not an easy task and Kushina fell to her knees, coughing.

Minato quickly ran to her side, looking at her worriedly, "Are you okay?" He asked, looking her wounded body over.

"Yeah…I-I'm fine…" Kushina said, slowly getting back up to her feet and smiling at the blond, "Come on, let's go and get Naruto back."

Minato nodded and they continued towards the cave.

"I want my mommy and daddy." Naruto said, looking up at the ceiling as he stayed laid down and with his head rested on Tenzou's lap.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm sure they'll be here," The older boy comforted, ruffling the blond's hair, "You said so yourself."

Naruto meekly and just pouted as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

The two froze when the door began to slowly creak open and Naruto sat up slowly. They both wondered if it was Orochimaru. The door creaked some more and two shadowy figures came into view. Neither Tenzou nor Naruto could make out who the figures were due to the lack of light in the room.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you in here?" came a tired and desperate voice.

"Daddy…?"

"Naruto…?"

"DADDY!"

Naruto jumped into Minato's arms as soon as he could make out their figures, almost knocking the older blond down. Minato, realizing that it was really Naruto in his arms, wrapped his arms around the younger blond tightly and hugged him close to him, making sure not to hug him too tight.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so glad you're ok…" Minato mumbled, patting the back of the now crying Naruto.

"I missed you very much daddy…and mommy as well…" Naruto cried and the pulled back and looked over at the second figure.

Kushina smiled sweetly over at Naruto and the boy reached out his arms to her, "Mommy!"

Kushina's smile grew wider as she scooped Naruto from Minato's arm and hugged him.

Tenzou stood there, looking over at the happy family and smiling slightly. He wished his own parent could have done that to him and rescued him years ago. He sometimes even used to wonder if he had parents. But that was just a silly thought. Of course he had parents, he just didn't know if they were dead or alive.

"I told you they'd come, Naruto-kun." He said, making the trio stop their family reunion and look over at him. Naruto only grinned at him happily while Minato and Kushina just blinked at him. They were too observed in Naruto, they didn't even notice he was there.

"Who's your friend, Naruto?" Minato asked curiously.

"That's Tenzou-kun!" Naruto announced proudly. Minato nodded and Kushina walked over to Tenzou.

"Nice to meet you, Tenzou-kun." She said, gently ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Minato added with a goofy grin that matched Naruto's.

Tenzou nodded his head at them and smiled.

"Come on then, let's go." Kushina told Tenzou and the two blonds, "This place stinks of substances." She frowned, walking out the door. The three followed after her and they left the cave, stepping into the bright afternoon sun. Only then did Naruto notice the bruises and wounds on his parents and he gasped.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed, pointing at their wounds. Minato chuckled and ruffled naruto's hair, grinning.

"Don't worry. They are not very serious." He assured, Kushina nodded in agreement.

"If you say so, daddy. Now let's go home."

The four were just about to leave when Tenzou frowned, "What happened to Orochimaru?" he asked curiously. He hadn't seen the pedo since he brought them the meal.

"Let's just say, he's been taken care of…" Minato answered with a small smile.

"Oh…"

"Now…" the soon to be Hokage grinned again, "Who's up for ramen?"

"I AM!" Naruto and Kushina shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>And so that was the end of chapter 15, the longest chapter I have written in my entire life! <strong>

***gives myself a pat on the back* I have made my own history! **

**Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and if there are any errors, know that I didn't edit anything, whatsoever. I didn't have time so yeah, I'll edit when I get the chance. **

**Anyways, I really hope you all liked it and please REVIEW! Tell me if I have lost my writing style or not.**

**Peace out! **

**And again, the whole fighting scene was the incredible work of y wonderful friend, hiyuusha! :P**

**Random funny story**

**Three men have been walking for a few days and were very tired so they stopped and rented a hotel room. A random old man showed up and told them that there was a magic pool outside their hotel room and he said, "Okay…so all you have to do is jump off the diving board and yell out what you want to land in.." The three men nodded and decided to try It out.**

**And so the three men stood outside their hotel room where the pool was. The first man, a vegetarian, jumped off the diving board and yelled out "Bananas!" and landed in a pool of bananas. The second man was money hungry, so he yelled out "Money!" and landed in a pile of money. The third man dived off the board and when he was just about to land, a bird shit on his head and he yelled out, "Oh shit!"**

**(Totally cracked up this! Hilarious! XD)**


	16. Reunion

**Okay, first of all, I am still alive. And second of all, how long has it been? Two months? Three? Five? A year…maybe two? O.o Do you want to kill me? **

**I just want to say how sorry I am. But just know that I haven't given up on this story. Remember the 500 push-ups thing? Well I'm not too keen on doing them…**

**So yeah. Maybe I should just get to the story. **

**Yeah… *whistles innocently***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Like I own a thing…<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato was starting to panic despite what Kushina had told him. Naruto was just sick, that's all. He was a kid after all; he didn't expect him not to get sick, did he? It was completely normal right? He ran his fingers through his hair and watched the sleeping Naruto, a worried frown on his face. Reaching out for the thermometer on the bedside table, he checked the child's body temperature for the third time in less than ten-minutes. Still high. Minato bit his lips and rubbed his hand down his face, getting up and leaving the room for the first time since he woke up.<p>

'_Get a grip of yourself, Minato.' _He slapped his cheeks with both hands and then heaved a heavy sigh. _Everything is going to be fine.' _He went and sat at the dining table then gazed at nothing in particular. Naruto had been sick for nearly a week now since they found him and Tenzou, but the medic nins said that there was nothing major to worry about. But Minato couldn't help himself.

After about an hour of pacing around, checking up on Naruto and then pacing around some more, he called in an ANBU to go and get Kushina.

In less than five-minutes, she was at his house. She gave him a hug and then a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much," she said. "Naruto will come around." Minato just looked at her for a long moment without saying anything.

"I guess so." He ran his hand through his hair and his shoulders sagged. Without thinking, he grabbed Kushina's hand and led her to the living room and then sat down with her. The heat radiating from her body caused him to groan and he pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Is there something I'm doing wrong?" The question was mumbled into her neck, his heated breath sending tingles through her body. "There must be something that I must be doing wrong. I've tried everything, but he won't get better. He has lost at least five kilos already."

Kushina sighed and closed her eyes, placing her hand at the back of his head and then combed her fingers through his hair. She was worried about Naruto as well, more than she let on. Sure she knew it wasn't something very serious, and she has been telling Minato that, but she had a gut feeling that it wasn't something to brush off easily as well.

Orochimaru.

The thought came to her mind without her even realizing. She gritted her teeth and her arm tightens around Minato even more. Minato seemed to have notice her suddenly tensed body and he pulled his head back.

"Are you OK? You seem…" Minato paused and just studied her face closely. Kushina lifted her hand and stroked his cheek, smiling at his surprised and slightly curious stare.

"Relax," she whispered and then slowly moved her hand to the back of his neck. "Relax…" As Minato brought his face towards hers, she pushed forward the remaining gap and their lips melted together. Her body relaxed into the sweet and tender kiss and Minato wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Orochimaru.

If that bastard had anything to do with this, he was going to pay. Kushina had heard about his 'experiments' on kids. That creep. She would find his ass; she knew a sick cunning snake like him wouldn't have died that easily. And then she will put an end to him.

The kiss was starting to get heated and passionate but when someone cleared their throat and alerted them, they broke up.

Jiraiya was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded and a smug smirk on his face. He looked between the two. Minato looked completely flushed.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said and walked in. He didn't look sorry at all, but his voice was serious. He glanced around the room. "So how is Naruto coming along?"

Minato stood up and smiled at his former sensei. "Better than yesterday," he answered. The Toad Sage nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open and a few seconds later, Naruto snailed his way into the living room.

"Daddy?" he looked dazed and about to pass out. Minato froze. Kushina was quick and before the yellow clad could react, she Naruto in her arms.

"Naruto!" she kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. Naruto gave her a weak smile and sniffed before sneezing, his eyes and nose red. Minato walked up to them and half smiled, half frowned.

"You'll be alright soon, son," he assured and then frowned when the child let out another heavy sneeze. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Sorry Daddy,' he lowered his head and wrapped his arms around Kushina's neck.

Minato shook his head. "It's OK. I'll get you something hot to drink and eat." He ruffled Naruto's already messed up hair and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid," Jiraiya said. Said kid turned to look at him and beamed.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed.

Minato poked his head out from the kitchen, blinking.

"Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya blinked at the sudden new nickname and then laughed. "You are making me sound like such a dirty rag, kid."

They all looked at each other and then burst into hysterics.

"Can't deny what you are," commented Kushina.

Jiraiya pouted. "Am I that bad?"

The redhead shrugged. "You tell me." The Toad Sage rolled his eyes and they all laughed again.

A few minutes later, Minato returned to the living room with two hot bowls of chicken stew and porridge. Naruto consumed both of the delicious tasting liquids, only to end up emptying out his whole stomach again…

* * *

><p>Kakashi stopped and then looked at the rings of symbols and signs surrounding him. He sighed and took a deep breath. What was he expecting when he got there? Would Minato sensei be mad at him? Did he figure out what his letter meant? Kakashi looked at the signs and then slowly, began to perform them while his train of thoughts went wild. What if Minato didn't find the letter? What if Naruto didn't find them? What then? As he performed the last hand sign, Kakashi shut his eyes and hoped that everything had gone according to plan. Before he knew it, his surrounding had disappeared and soon, so did him. First he saw nothing but blinding light, and then suddenly he was in a world of darkness…<p>

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Minato appeared in the Hokage's tower and raised a brow at The Third.<p>

"Oh, Minato," Sarutobi turned around and blew on his pipe, taking a seat. "How is little Naruto?"

The blond shrugged. "He is getting there." Minato spied himself a spare chair. "It sucks that he has about a month and something days left and this is how I get to spend it with him. I didn't even notice until now." He threw his head back and sighed. He didn't want Naruto to go, but what were the consequences if he didn't return to his time period? And besides, he was going to have all the time he needed to spend with the other Naruto that was coming, God knows when, so why was he still feeling sad?

"Ah, the time travel thing. I almost forgot, which brings me back to the point," The Third aforementioned, stroking his chin. "Kakashi is here to see you."

Minato looked back at the Hokage and raised another brow. "Kakashi? What for, is there something wrong?"

Sarutobi shook his head and laughed.

"Not our Kakashi. Future Kakashi."

"Ohh," Minato zoned out and then blinked. "Wait…what?" Future Kakashi? Was time travelling now a common thing among the people of the future? He grinned. What did Kakashi look like now? He couldn't really be old, since he and Naruto were from the same time period. Would he be taller than him? Minato was eager to find out.

"Hello Minato sensei," a voice suddenly interjected. Minato turned around so fast that he almost pulled the muscles on his neck, following the source of the voice. And sure enough, there was Kakashi leaning against the door frame and looking in. Minato couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. He looked so grown up! Not that that was a new case with him, but still.

"Kakashi," Minato stood up and walked towards the silver-haired shinobi. He wondered what the present Kakashi would think about his future self.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't exactly the right way to welcome somebody, but curiosity got the best of Minato.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, sensei," Kakashi joked and pushed himself off the door frame, shutting the door behind him. He smiled and brushed off his former sensei's oh-so-joyful welcoming. "But if you must really know, I came for Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short. I still hoped you guys enjoyed it and please review!<strong>

**Thanks for being patient with me **

**Sorry for the late Update again!**


	17. Reunion Part 2

**For the love of ramen, I am updating this story! (Yes, Quote; I hear ya my dear reader! I hear ya! :D).**

**Just in case you're wondering why I have disappeared off the face of the earth, I just want to say that I was kidnapped by a rabbit. No seriously, I was. You see, this is what happened: I had refused to follow a white rabbit because come on, any normal person would know that following a rabbit with a clock and muttering "I'm late, I'm late!" is completely insane. Beside, I'd watched enough movies to know that I would not fancy following into a hold that led to a magical world that had talking cats. And caterpillars scare me anyways. Especially the rainbow ones…**

**So yeah, he kidnapped me. Don't ask me how he did it; my mind is still a little messed up at the moment.**

**(Yeah, I'm on cracks again o.O)(Please ignore me and proceed to the other much believable story below…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi could not stop looking at Minato no matter how hard he tried not to make it seem so obvious. They'd left the Hokage's office on Minato's call and were now sitting in the blonde's favourite place, overlooking the village. The weather was giving them a break, the cold breeze rushing past them in a soothing manner.<p>

Minato caught his student, (or former student however that worked) looking again and couldn't help but grin. "What, do I have something on my face?" he joked.

Even though the silver-haired clad shinobi knew it was a rhetorical question, he still shook his head but turning to focus his gaze elsewhere. Minato stretched out his arms and rested them behind his head, lying down on his back to stare up at the sky. "Am I that big an idol in the future that you don't get to see enough of me, is that it?" he asked again, a sheepish smile playing on his lips. He sort of felt uncomfortable and nervous however, even though he knew he shouldn't be. Having Kakashi all so grown up was not something he was expecting. A broad grin replaced the smile he had. Since when was that a different case with Kakashi? The kid was always acting like a grown up, taking on obstacles and problems that were beyond his years.

"Have you read the letter?" Kakashi asked. He didn't want to think about the future. Not now.

Especially when he knew everything that was going to happen, the inevitable fate that was waiting for his sensei and the village of Konoha. But what difference did being in the past make anyways? He couldn't change anything even if he wanted to, no matter how tempting it was. The consequences of messing with what were to be, or what had already been were not something he was prepared for yet. And the thought of leaving everything the way it was, was not as forgiving either.

Minato sat up suddenly, much to Kakashi's surprise. His face was blank, void of any expressions that gave away what was going on through his head. The silver-haired shinobi stood, too, and looked at his former sensei, a worried look on his face.

Did that mean that he hadn't read the letter? Or was he mad at him?

Minato sighed and ransacked his fingers through his hair, seeming to pounder something. The letter; what was written in it again? It said so much but still left so many unanswered questions.

"Are you hungry? You must be hungry. Let's go and get a bite and then we can talk."

Kakashi stared at Minato long and hard. Then he nodded his head.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything yet," he said, not knowing the direction of this conversation. If Minato was mad, then he sure as hell was doing a pretty good job of not showing it. Kakashi would have to handle it somehow if he was. But he didn't seem mad, just rather confused. They left the mountain in the blink of an eye, appearing in Ichiraku ramen store. Minato pulled out a stool and sat down, Kakashi following in suite.

When Teuchi came to take their orders, he froze. His eyes scanned between the two, lingering a second longer on Kakashi who had his head slightly lowered. After a minute later, a broad grin took over his face. "One of these days Minato," he shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you show up here with a twin of mine."

Minato chuckled.

"Who's your friend?" Teuchi asked, nodding towards Kakashi.

Minato scratched his head, possibly wondering how he could explain this. "This…um, is Kakashi-,"

"Uncle. I'm Kakashi's uncle," Kakashi finished off. The blond furrowed his eyebrows and gave the silver-haired shinobi a sideways glance but decided to play along anyways. If he wanted to play the uncle, then so be it. That was probably the most reasonable explaining anyways, but he was pretty sure it was still going to raise some doubts and questions.

"Yeah, this is Kakashi's uncle. His name is Takashi." Minato confirmed with a smile. Teuchi didn't seem the least bit convinced as he raised an eyebrow. Still, he smiled and nodded his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Takashi. I'd say Kakashi gets his looks from you, huh?" He chuckled. "So what may I get you two today?"

They ordered up and as they ate and chatted to Teuchi, Kakashi gathered his thoughts together, getting prepared for the talk.

"Why so tensed, Kakashi? Is something the matter?" Minato glanced at said person with concerned. They had left the ramen store and were now headed to his house. He wondered how Naruto was doing.

Kakashi sighed, keeping his gaze fixed on where he was going. People stared as they walked past but none stopping to ask questions, just curious eyes following them as they go. "Just nervous," he said.

Minato laughed heartedly, causing Kakashi to glance at him. "Why? I haven't asked or said anything yet."

"But once you hear everything I'm about to say, that'll change," he said. Once Minato heard everything, he wasn't just going to be mad. The guy was going to be furious, if not downright dangerous.

"Is it about Naruto or the future in general?" he asked, coming to a halt. Kakashi continued to walk only to come to a stop a few feet away.

"Both," he answered.

Once they reached Minato's house, the blond just walked in. He hardly used the security jutsu anymore, not now that Kushina visited frequently. When they entered, three pairs of curious eyes turned to look speculate them.

"Daddy!" Naruto ran towards the older blond, coming to a sudden stop at the sight of Kakashi. Eyes wide in horror, he backed off, tripping on his own foot.

"Naruto!" Minato lunged forward, catching him before he could hit the ground. Kushina and Tenzou came up to join them, both wearing worried expressions. The child clunk to the older blond's neck as he observed the new companion.

"It's OK Naruto, I won't hurt you," Kakashi said soothingly. "That guy won't hurt you either. Not anymore."

"What guy?" Minato demanded as he held on to Naruto. His eyes narrowed at Kakashi as he waited for an answer. "What's going on?"

The Hatake sighed. "See what I meant? And I haven't even told you _anything_ yet."

"Kakashi?" Kushina walked up, her eyes roaming over his body more than five times. Her expression held a look of disbelief. "You're so grown up!"

Kakashi laughed. "Hello Kushina."

"How you feeling Naruto?" The older blond asked. Naruto cast a weary look at Kakashi before turning to look at his dad.

"Better," he answered with a smile. Minato observed him. He did look better, although his face was still slightly pale, his nose reddened and his eyes sunken. He grimaced. It hurt him to see his son like this.

Turning to look at Tenzou, Minato smiled. He had planned to go and adopt the child today now that Kakashi was here; he knew he'd be busy for a while. It was his original plan to adopt him a long time ago, but as soon as they'd gotten back from finding them two, Naruto had fallen ill and his hands were just too full.

"How you doing today, Tenzou?" he asked.

The child's eyes were glued on Kakashi but dropped to look at Minato as soon as he heard him speak. "I'm fine, just worried about Naruto-kun," he replied.

"He'll be fine," Minato assured.

"I'll be fine, Tenzou-kun!" Naruto exclaimed also, nodding his head before a sneeze escaped him. Minato sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He placed Naruto down and then ushered the two towards another room. "You two go and play. I'm just going to have a word with Kakashi," he said. The two nodded and left.

Minato then turned back to Kushina and Kakashi who were looking at him. He offered them both a smile before leading them into the living room.

"I can't tell you everything," Kakashi said once they were all seated. "Because I know you'll try and change some of them."

Minato nodded. The future couldn't be that bad, could it? What could be worse than what the letter had already said, about him sealing the nine tail demon fox into his own son? He was pretty sure he could handle it.

"If you say so. But first, I want to know what that guy you were talking about is, and why did he want to hurt Naruto?"

Kakashi nodded. "Fine, but it's a long story and you are not going to like it. And it all started when the Kyuubi attacked…"

* * *

><p><strong>Short? I know. I'm sincerely very sorry for the very late Update but I promise you I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Holiday's merely just two days ago and after that, I'll have all the time I need to write. Well, maybe not all the time…but oh well. <strong>

**Has my writing style changed? I reckon it has.**

**Plus, sorry for the short chapter as well. I just figured I had to update something, and again I wasn't completely happy with this once. Didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.**

**I hope you wonderful readers are still out there and any review of any kind is greatly appreciated! Thank you so much!**

**(Oh my goodness! I'm sounding so formal. Somebody slap me O.o) LOL.**

**Review? :P**


	18. Guilty

**Let me just begin by saying how wonderful you guys are and how much I love all my readers and my fans. After months and months of waiting on this story, you guys are still hanging on to the tiny thread of hope that I may still be alive somewhere on this earth. And yes, I'm still here. Just like Kakashi in this story, I'm ashamed, terrible and guilty as hell. No amount of apology can describe how terribly sorry I am for not updating this story. **

**The funniest thing is, exams are just two days away and instead of studying, stressing the hell out of myself like all the other people I know and whatnot, I'm here writing this long long long long OVERDUE chapter. Yes, that is how out of my mind I have become.**

**But seriously people, I give you my deepest apologies. I love you all, really. All your wonderful reviews and comments fill my heart with joy, and all I can think about is how I've let you all down. **

**I won't expect for you all to understand, but for those people still reading this story, I am very sorry and here is the next chap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't I just love these things? They always remind me that I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Time travelling was a mistake, Kakashi regretted. What did he expect to happen? That Naruto would get to experience love and that he and his family would live happily ever after? Heck if it was that easy.<p>

Naruto would have been just fine with the way things were, he had gotten used to them anyways. The worse had already happened, or at least, it couldn't get any worse. Maybe this wasn't even about Naruto's happiness to begin with, it was about Kakashi. He thought that maybe, that if Naruto had time travelled and gotten the chance to spend some time with his family, the guilt eating away at the Hatake would ease. But he could not be any further from the truth. In fact he felt ashamed, terrible, and guilty as hell, the way Kushina and Minato were staring at him right now. He knew that no matter how he unfolded the future to the pair, someone was going to end up hurt. Maybe not physically, but emotionally.

However as he sat there choosing his words carefully right before saying them, he could not bring himself to meet the older blond in the eyes. He shouldn't be telling them what a horrible path fate has laid out ready for them. He shouldn't be telling them about a future he could have changed himself and made better. Him. He could have made things better, made Naruto's life easier. He should have, he had promised damn it! But did breaking a promise that was not even made yet count? Maybe that was even worse. Now he wasn't making any sense.

When Kakashi stopped talking for a second, he was met with silence that seemed to drag on for eternity, making him wish he was anywhere but in the same room as his ex-sensei.

He had never seen anyone look so pale and broken and yet so deadly at the same time. He was surprised Minato hadn't exploded yet, yelled at him and then gone and unleashed his fury on the village on a, 'you- are –all- a –bunch- of- traditors' frenzy.

But no. At the moment, Minato managed to still look calm and collected something that Kakashi feared even more.

He hadn't said much, just beating around the bush and telling Minato the things that would keep him rooted to his seat until Kakashi could get to the worse part. But Kakashi didn't know if he could bring himself to tell them anymore.

"Worse things had happened to Naruto before," Kakashi explained, the tension in the room seeming as if it was going to suffocate him. He swore to god, if Minato didn't say a word for the next minute or so, he was going to go insane. "But this guy, he had gone too far. I was so angry I didn't know what I was doing. He was kicking him around like a rag doll. I lost control and I used my chidori on him and Naruto saw the whole thing."

Minato stiffened, clenching his fist so tightly that his whole arm was turning a sickly pale colour. "That explains a few things," he said bitterly at last. His mind was trying to register everything that Kakashi had said so far. How he had managed to still be seated in his seat was a surprise even to him. So that explained Naruto's panic attack a few months ago and the state the child had been in when he first encountered him. The thought of anyone laying hands on him, let alone hurting Naruto made Minato's blood boil. But most importantly, what he wanted to know was where he and Kushina were in all this mess?

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_I don't have any."_

"Kushina and I," Minato began, taking a hold of Kushina's hand and giving it a light squeeze. It would have been an understatement if he had said that her face was almost as red as her hair. Her anger was fuel for his. "What happened to us? Where were we and why didn't we do anything?" He wanted to know what Naruto meant when he said he had no parents and the way Kakashi was shifting in his seat at the moment made him assume the worse instantly.

Kakashi gave Minato a fleeting look before casting his eyes elsewhere. Running his hand through his hair, he drew a heavy sigh. Kami what was he thinking? There was no way Minato was just going to leave everything as they were. The blond was deemed to try and change things.

"None of you could do anything," Kakashi said. "When you sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, it didn't come at an easy price."

Minato didn't flinch, didn't even look up and it was his lack of reaction that scared the silver-haired clad.

"And Kushina?" he asked.

This time, Kakashi forced himself to look up at Minato and Kushina. They stared back at him expectantly. The sound of coughing and sneezing coming from outside distracted him for a second, giving him time to think of words to answer his ex-sensei.

"She dies giving birth to Naruto," he stated. Well what else could he say? It was the truth, the inevitable truth.

Minato appeared to have frozen in time all of a sudden. He stared at no one in particular for what seemed like hours until someone nudged him gently.

He turned to see Kushina looking at him. Her face softened slightly and she gave him a small smile.

"You're breaking my hand," she told him. Minato just stared at her and before Kushina knew what was going on, he had her pressed against his chest in a tight hug. Kakashi silently watched on as Kushina hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

After a while, Minato pulled back, his eyes hazy. He stood from his seat steadily, raking his fingers through his hair. "I need to get some fresh air," he announced. Without waiting for a response, he was gone and all they saw was a yellow flash.

You've done it this time Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Is Daddy going to be alright?" Naruto moved away from the door where he was spying on Kakashi and his parents.<p>

He couldn't help but be curious. He didn't know what it was about the silver-haired shinobi that scared him, but he knew that he had to be careful.

Naruto had seen him in his dreams before, nightmares actually. He didn't know when he started having nightmares; maybe it was when he got sick. Maybe it was that thing Orochimaru gave them, what else could it be?

Naruto sniffled his nose and turned to look at Tenzou. The kid was sitting on the edge of the bed, tangling his legs back and forth seeming to be deep in thought.

"Daddy doesn't look very well. Is he going to be alright?"

Naruto repeated again, followed by a loud sneeze. Tenzou looked up this time.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. I'm sure he will be fine," Tenzou said. He hadn't been paying much attention to what the adults were discussing. "What did you hear?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and frowned.

"I don't know. Daddy seemed upset and he just left. I think it was about something that man said," Naruto said, referring to Kakashi.

He felt drowsy and his head hurt. He just wanted to go to sleep, but it was as if he could feel something lurking within him and trying to escape. That scared him as he thought about the Kyuubi and its fangs, and the way it had looked at him with eyes promising blood. Why did it seem so angry?

Naruto felt like crying.

Tenzou, seeing the pained look on the young blond's face, jumped to his feet and was by his side in an instant.

"Are you OK?" he panicked.

Naruto nodded his head but looked unsure. He didn't feel OK, and he wasn't sure what was really wrong with him.

Tenzou's eyes quickly darted around, wondering what he should do.

"I wanna go to sleep," Naruto groaned out.

"But you just got out of bed!" Tenzou replied, giving the child a concerned look.

"Can't I go back to bed again?" Naruto challenged. Not knowing what to do, Tenzou sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…um, sure. But you have to take your medicine first," Tenzou replied.

To that, Naruto groaned and threw his figure onto the bed, looking more skinny than he did a few weeks ago.

"But I don't want to, though!" Naruto thought of that substance that Orochimaru fed them and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but that is the only way you are going to get better," came a voice from the door.

The two turned to look at Kushina, who gave them both a grim smile.

"Mommy!" Naruto, forgetting his sickness, hopped out of bed and ran to the red-head. She scooped him up into her arm and kissed his forehead.

"Fine," Naruto said, giving in. "I'll drink the medicine."

Meanwhile, Tenzou was once again staring off into the distance, his mind deep in thought. He hadn't told anyone yet, but since Naruto got sick, he started to feel weird, too. Not sick as in the same conditions as the blonde, but sick in a way that he didn't understand. He knew that something was happening to him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard finding Minato when he took off. When Kakashi decided to go after him, not bothering to think about the possible risks, he found him easily. Minato was standing on top of the mountains, overlooking the village. However, instead of the normally cheerful, carefree expression, Minato's face was rigid and hard. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was holding everything in.<p>

When he felt the presence of Kakashi, he didn't even bother to turn around. Moments passed and the two just stood there, not saying anything. Kakashi could feel the pressure of the silence built up until he thought it was going to explode into a physical form, but then Minato spoke.

"You know I can't leave everything the way it is," he said, his voice sounding even more distant than his actual presence.

Kakashi sighed. This whole thing really was all just a big mistake.

"I knew this would happen," Kakashi stressed.

Minato whipped around to face him. The look on his face caused Kakashi to mentally shrink back in fear.

"Well what do you expect me to do, Kakashi? Hmm? After all you have just told me, do you really think I would just sit down and watch my world and life get destroyed?" Minato was rambling, and it was obvious that he was furious.

"Minato, I'm sorry-."

"Sorry isn't going to change much, Kakashi. I have to do something. I can't lose her," Minato cut in, trailing off.

Kakashi sighed once again. He didn't know what to say or do. If Minato did really go through and change the past, what would happen to the future? Maybe this was doing more harm than good.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

Minato didn't bother answering as he just turned and stared off into the distance once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am very sorry people. Personally this chapter was not up to scratch and there is a likely chance that I might add more later.<strong>

**I'm trying to get back to my old writing style cos I feel that it suits this story much better. You know, laid back and carefree as well as cute :3**

**Anyways, I just want to let you all know that I have not abandoned this at all.**

**Peace y'all and hopefully I'll be seeing you all soon :)**

**p.s don't forget to review maybe?**


	19. Consequences

**Hey there guys. Hmm, honestly, I have no idea what to say. I feel that saying sorry just won't cut it, so I'm just going to update the story. It's been sooooo long, but I want to let you all know that I have no abandoned this story. I will not abandon this story. I made a promise to finish it and I will keep that promise.**

**If you guys are still out there reading or if you are not, I just want to say thank you. You are all a blessing and it was when I came back and read the wonderful reviews that I knew I could never abandon this story. You all make it possible to continue and I love you for that. Hopefully this is a longer chapter and I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**(XXXXxxxxxXXXX)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop I'm currently using. What is life even?**

**(XXXxxxxXXXX)**

**(Chapter not yet edited)**

(XXXxxxXX)

"You look like your cat just died."

"I don't have a cat."

"A dog then?"

Minato sighed and turned to look at his ex-sensei. He must looked like a complete mess, the way his hair was sticking everywhere and the dark circles under his eyes. Really handsome, he must have looked. That reminded him of the three days he had gone without sleep when Naruto was missing. It was as if he was going through the whole thing again, only this time, what he was thinking about could possibly make him go insane. Damn Kakashi! It would have been better had he not known anything at all.

"I'm just having a bad day," Minato said, choosing to ignore Jiraiya's sarcastic remarks. Of course he knew that he had no pets whatsoever.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" Jiraiya moved and took a seat next to the older blonde. This time, Minato had chosen to find peace at the top of a tree, sitting on a large trunk and dangling his legs aimlessly.

"To be honest, I don't know what I think anymore," Minato confessed. Since his talk with Kakashi the other day, he hadn't been able to sleep. Who would, just having learnt about their future? It wasn't as exciting as he had always dreamed it to be. Him and Kushina living peacefully in a big mansion with two lovely children and growing old to be grandparents. But no. Instead, he was going to die before even reaching his forties and what's worse was that he loses Kushina and seals a demon into his own son. Who could sleep after that?

He wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly developed a case of Insomnia. Besides him, Jiraiya let out a sigh. "What did Kakashi have to say?" he asked.

Minato shrugged his shoulders. "Everything that I probably didn't need to hear," he replied.

"Of course." Jiraiya nodded his head. "And how did you handle this information?"

Minato almost snorted. "You see me now, don't you?" Even though it was a rhetorical question, the Toad sage still turned around to give the blonde a once-over. For the first time, the student he taught and grown to love was not there. Minato was broken.

"I see a lot of things, Minato," Jiraiya commented. "And you going off and doing something stupid is not one of them."

Minato stiffened and sucked in a heavy breath. Was that what he thought? Off in the distance, the citizens of Konoha were peacefully going on about their daily lives. Something in his stomach tightened as he thought about how easily most of them would turn their backs on him.

"What's so stupid about trying to protect the people you love?" Minato challenged.

"And how do you plan to do that, exactly?" Jiraiya remarked.

"I'll find a way, believe it-."

"Yeah well, I'm not believing anything right now, Minato. It's obvious that you are not thinking straight." Jiraiya cut in, much to the blonde's surprise.

Minato went quite. He didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity and then he spoke. "You don't understand, sensei," his voice was low and different. Something had changed.

"Actually, I do. You're hurt and confused and probably shocked. That's understandable. That's normal, expressing your feelings."

"But I want to do more than just express my feelings! I want to punch a wall, a tree, a bloody person! I want to change something. I just cant—."

"Would you stop for a minute?! Listen to yourself, Minato! Bloody listen to yourself, are you even thinking? Goddammit, are you thinking?!" Jiraiya's tone made Minato shrink back in fear. He had never seen him so serious in his life.

Minato stared off into the distance again. Something felt heavy in his throat and he swallowed to moist his dry mouth. He was trying to breathe in and out. Slowly. Easy. The air was thick with tension. His head hurt. Everything in his damn body hurt.

"Minato, listen…" Jiraiya was speaking again, his tone somewhat softer.

But the blonde wasn't listening. He had tuned everything out. There had to be something he could do, couldn't it?

And then it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

The Kyuubi.

XXxxxxXXXX

Kakashi sighed deeply. He was stuck for what to do. What exactly did he get himself into? What he thought would have been the best idea for redemption was turning into one of his biggest regrets. He cringed, remembering the way Minato had looked at him. He made his ex-sensei cry. What sort of man was he, going around and making people cry? Especially Minato, the man who usually had nothing but the happiness of the entire world. The man whose grin could turn a frown upside down. Kakashi felt deeply ashamed and hurt. He was very hurt. They way Minato had looked at him, he knew that his ex-sensei secretly blamed him and he had all the right to, even though he hadn't told him everything. Right now, it was probably for the best.

Minato was understandable, but If he told him everything that the villagers did to Naruto, he would surely go after their heads. Kakashi clenched his fist, thinking of that time a man had set out to hurt Naruto. The look on the man's face. He was grinning. Grinning, for God sake! What kind of sick bastard would grin while they deliberately set out to hurt an innocent, defenceless child?

A person who didn't value their life, of course.

Kakashi walked slowly through the village of Konoha. Everyone subtly watched him go, curious as to who the silver-haired shinobi was. He heard mumbled whispers and shy giggles as he walked past. If he didn't have so much going on in his mind, he would of stopped and said 'hello', maybe even get to know them better. But he couldn't even have the pleasure of his Icha Icha books anymore, well not at the moment anyways.

Maybe he should just take Naruto back. Kidnap the child and return him to the past, to save them all this trouble. He could make them forget, all of them if he had to. How hard would it be to kidnap Naruto? Kakashi wanted to slap himself. The child was sick, dammit! Was he out of his mind? And if he ever kidnapped Naruto, that would be the death of him surely.

Kakashi wandered into his old training field. It was a nice day, the sun shining bright and the birds chirping. If only he could be as free as those birds and as bright as the sun. He laid down on the grass and allowed himself to try and relax. Worrying wasn't going to change anything. And saying 'sorry' simply wasn't good enough, like Minato said. He stretched his legs and placed his hands behind his head, staring up at the blue sky. It reminded him of Naruto's eyes.

The Hatake kept staring up at the sky at nothing in particular until his eyes closed and his mind wandered off.

-Flashback-

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the demon," the man took a step forward, his lips carved into a wicked grin. Naruto moved back, trying to stop his body from shaking and the fear from taking over. The man regarded him as if he was a piece of meat, something that needed to be butchered into a thousand pieces. "Taking a casual stroll around the village, huh? Tell me, little demon, are you looking for what else you can destroy? Is that it, is that why you are out here?"

Naruto shook his head as the tears started streaming down his face, unable to control them anymore. He didn't do anything wrong! He didn't! What did this man want from him, why couldn't he leave him alone. Naruto wasn't causing anyone any problems. He was trying to be a good by and he was going to be a good boy.

The man sneered and looked at him with the outermost disgust. He was dressed in dirty clothes and his body was smeared with dirt. When he got closer, Naruto could smell that he hadn't had a shower in a while.

"What's wrong, little demon?" the man teased. He picked up a stick from the ground and when he poked the young blonde with it, Naruto flinched. He was getting to get the beatings for sure. But as long as the man beat him and nothing else, he would be happy. "Can't you speak, or are you just being rude? Are you a rude monster?"

Naruto opened his mouth to quickly answer him. "No…I-I'm…sorry. I'll go back…inside. P-please don't hurt me…" he stammered, more tears streaming down his face. He was scared, more than scared. He wanted his daddy. Where was his daddy? Did he even have one?

"Of course I'm not going to hurt you, kid," the man laughed and Naruto backed away some more until he was pressed against a wall. "I'm not a monster. Only monsters hurt people. And I think you're a rude monster. Rude monsters must be punished."

Naruto nodded his head. Maybe if he agreed with the man, he wouldn't hurt him too much. But all he wanted to do was go home. If the man let him go home, he would lock himself inside and not come out again. He would promise to leave them all alone and not cause any trouble.

"That's a good little boy." The man laughed, scaring him some more. He poked Naruto's stomach with the stick, harder this time and Naruto flinched. It hurt, but he could handle it. Then the man brought the stick up and hit it over his head. Naruto fell to the ground and curled himself up into a ball as he began to sob and the man continued to beat him, saying horrible things like: 'You deserve to die!" "Demons can't be loved and don't know how to love" and "This is for my mother!"

Naruto sat there sobbing and he wanted to believe the words the man was yelling at him. What would happen if he died? Would there be a heaven? Would the man up there be nice to him? And what about the people. They had to be nice to him, right? Bad people didn't get sent to heaven. Maybe it would be better if he disappeared.

Suddenly, the beatings stopped and the man was no longer yelling words at him. He was too busy crying to see what was going on but he could hear someone begging.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorryy…please forgive me, I…I was just playing around!" That was the man's voice, the man who had been hurting him.

"Playing around?!" Someone questioned, their voices filled it anger. Naruto thought he recognised the voice, but his hands were over his ears as he tried not to know what was going on. Was someone here to save him? That was impossible. Nobody cared about him, at least not enough to want to save him from one of the villagers. "Is that how you play around with little kids, treating them like dogs?"

"Pha…phlease….forgive me!" The man was crying now, Naruto could tell from the tremble in his voice. "It was an honest mistake. It…it won't happen again, I…promise."

"No, it won't happen again," the other person replied. Naruto's heart leaped as he recognised the voice now. Kakashi!

Naruto slowly opened his eyes too see Kakashi holding the man up by his throat. Kakashi had removed his mask and the look on his face scared the little blonde. The Hatake looked different, scary, like he was someone else and that scared Naruto. The way he was looking at the man, as if he could tear him to pieces…and…

Naruto's eyes welled up again with tears. Electricity was gathered in Kakashi's right hand, crackling and bright. Naruto thought that if the way Kakashi was holding the man by the neck didn't kill, then then whatever Kakashi had in his hands surely would. The young blonde found himself praying that Kakashi would let the man go, he was scaring him. And why was this man different, anyways? A lot of the villagers liked hurting him, so why did this man have to get punished? He didn't deserve to die. 'I want to die!' Naruto thought to himself. 'I want to go and meet all those nice people!'

"Please! Have mercy!" The man had gone blue in the face and he had trouble speaking.

Kakashi's face was blank, however. He shook his head. "We cannot let this happen again, you understand that, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Kakashi's hand plunged through the man's chest. The man's scream was deafening and Naruto began sobbing again. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked his body back and forth. 'I want my daddy, I want my daddy, I want my daddy…' he chanted as he tried to get the image of what happened out of his head.

That was not Kakashi. That couldn't be Kakashi!

'Only monsters hurt people…only monsters hurt people…only monster's hurt people…'

"Naruto?" Kakashi slowly walked towards him and Naruto shook his head furiously, trying to move away but the wall was stopping him from escaping.

"P-please…please don't hurt me! I…I didn't do anything wrong!" He cried. "I didn't do anything wrong. I'…I be a good boy, I promise! I promise…I'm good boy…"

Kakashi had his masked back up and he sighed. He tried to reach out to the young blonde but the child only flinched at his touch.

"I won't hurt you, Naruto. I won't hurt you like that man did," he assured, praying that the kid would believe him. He had no idea what came over him. He had been blinded by fury and he just wanted to make the man pay for hurting Naruto. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, Naruto. I'm really sorry."

He reached out again but all the kid could say was, "Please don't hurt me. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy…"

-End Flashback—

"Is he dead?"

Poke.

"Stop that, you idiot! Of course he is not dead!"

"But he looks dead…" There was more poking and prodding as the people tried to lower their voices, but not succeeding.

"Just because someone looks dead, doesn't mean that they're actually dead," a girl's voice said. "Now stop doing that or we are all going to be in trouble. I don't want to suffer because of your stupidity and your stupid logic."

"I swear he really looks dead." A shadow moved across Kakashi but he remained still. He tried to conceal his smile as best as he could, already having a pretty good clue of the culprits poking at him.

"Tell me, oh great one," the girl answered again, sounding annoyed. Sarcasm dripped from her words. "Would someone who is dead still be breathing?"

"Well, let's take of his mask and see." There was hesitation for a moment and then Kakashi felt someone tugging at his mask. He let the hand pull the mask down for a bit and then he suddenly reached out and seized the person's wrist.

"HE'S ALIVE! Arrrggg! Someone kill him, kill him! He's alive…oh my god, why is nobody knocking him out?!" The person shrieked.

Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Obito. The child's eyes were wide and he looked terriefied, as if the thought of Kakashi being alive was too shocking. The older Hatake looked at the Uchiha for a while before he let go of his wrist, to which the raven-haired student quickly dashed away. Then Kakashi surveyed his partners in crime.

Rin looked like she was going to die from embarrassment and she lowered her eyes when Kakashi looked over at him. And then his eyes travelled until they landed on the last member of the team…himself.

The young Hatake looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at the training field. He held the older kakashi's eyes for a second longer than the rest and then he looked away.

"You moron!" Rin hissed under her breath as she bonged Obito in the head and the Uchiha cried out.

"Ouch!"

"That was a stupid move," she scolded while he rubbed his aching head. She hit like her fist was made of iron! Rin then turned to the older silver-haired man and offered him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about our friend here," she said. "He's missing a few brain cells, so don't mind him. We believed he was dropped on his head as a kid."

"Hey!"

Kakashi nodded but he couldn't take his eyes off Obito. His heart swelled with sadness as he watched the Uchiha.

"Who are you?" Someone suddenly asked and Kakashi turned and found himself looking at his younger self.

He wondered if he should tell them the truth, or not and in the end, he opened his mouth and said, "I'm…I'm hungry. Anyone up for Ichiraku?"

They all looked at him and blinked. All except Obito, who was grinning.

"Free food!"

(XXXXxxxxXXX)

**So there you go guys, the long awaited chapter 19. So sowwy for the wait and after reading this story, I hope you have forgiven me just a little.**

**There are a few more chapters to go before this story comes to an end. Of course, I don't want this story to end, but all stories must. Unless, of course, you guys have any ideas for how I could extend the story some more and keep it alive, then I'm more than happy to read your suggestions.**

**It feels so good to be writing this A/N again. I miss the days of me being on crack on these notes…ahh, good times, good times. **

**And, to make it all up to you, I'm thinking of making a sequel. Would you guys like a sequel? If so, then drop me a review and leave me your thoughts. Seriously, leave me your thoughts or I shall be forced to steal them from you….muahahahahaha! :P Kidding. I Kid, child.**

**Here's the summary for the sequel:**

_**Is it better to have love and lost then to never have loved at all? When Minato sarcrificed himself to save the village of Konoha and the people he loved, the unimaginable happened: instead of dying, as he expected, he ended up winded in the future. And what more, he discovers that Naruto is no longer a child. But something is wrong**_.

**P.S. I plan to update once a week, or once every two weeks. But I've got my exams coming up so I might have to break that promise once in a while. Please don't beat me with the stick! I did notthing wrong….**

**o.O Oh dear. Crack days are coming back!**

**Would love to hear from you wonderful readers.**

**SHOUT OUT:**

**Chris: Bless your soul, you rock my man. Cool dude right there.**

**Melancholy: My partner in doing cracks! Love you, you piece of heaven.. (okay, if that didn't sound creepy, then I don't know what else will…)**

**Narutofan: I'm your fan just for being my fan. Thank you for your constant reviews and wonderfulness.**

**(More shoutouts coming)**

**As always, stay beautiful!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch

**Hey there guys. In case you're still reading, I'm updating. I'm officially done with high school, so no more assignments (for now) and that's good news. It means that I can finally update more, hopefully. But it's been so long since I started this story and I'm beginning to lose track of the original plot **

**This deeply saddens me because I hate disappointing you guys. I really, really wish I had completed this story a long time ago so it would flow the way it should, but now I've disrupted the flow. Anyways, at least I've updated something and that is all that matters. If you are still reading, thanks a million. Also, the future Kakashi will be referred to as 'Takashi' whenever he is with his past self, for my peace of mind!**

**Anyways, enjoy and I shall see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I want to know if there is a way to extract the Kyuubi from a host."<p>

Sarutobi was seated at his desk, signing away at some paperwork. He stopped and placed his pen down before looking up at the blonde who had just burst into his offices, the words practically spilling out of his lips before he had even fully entered.

The Third frowned as he observed Minato. The man looked a right mess. He could only guess that Kakashi somehow had something to do with it. Time travellers from the future were never bearers of good news and there was no exception to Kakashi. Of course, he always knew this wasn't going to end well from the very start, when Minato had visited him with Naruto that first time. But a time travel jutsu? Since when did those ever work out in the favour of the receipt? Rarely. He could not even begin to formulate what was going through Kakashi's head when he decided to send Naruto back into the past. Maybe he had good intentions but this was not the time to reminisce what those intentions could be. As far as the Sandaime was concerned, trouble was lurking around the corner.

Sarutobi sighed and motioned for the active ANBU in his office to leave. Once they were gone, he pointed Minato to a vacant seat. He had no idea how many times they'd been in this position since the arrival of Naruto. And as always, Minato never ceased to surprise him with his demands.

"Naruto isn't' getting better is he?" Sarutobi already knew the answer to his own question. It had been almost two months since the kid got ill. They had the best medic-nins working on him from all of Konoha and surrounding villages, yet the child was not showing any signs of improvement. Sarutobi was worried that what they were dealing with could be more dangerous than they anticipated. Maybe Minato suspected it too, otherwise he wouldn't be asking something as absurd as extracting the Kyuubi.

Minato ran his fingers through his hair and then his hand down his face. He didn't care if he looked like the walking dead, because there were more concerning matters to worry about other than his appearance. "No, he isn't," he replied solemnly. "It's been almost two months. I may not know a lot about kids or being a father, but I sure as hell know that it isn't normal for him to be sick for this long. It's not normal for anybody!"

"And you think the Kyuubi has something to do with it, right?" Sarutobi asked the question he was secretly dreading. But Minato was right. It wasn't normal for anybody to be so sick for so long, especially when they had the best treatment in the world.

"Yes, I do," Minato replied, not hesitating. His hands clenched on his lap as another thought suddenly resurfaced in his mind and he gritted his teeth to stop the anger from exploding out, although he was certain his face portrayed all the dangerous emotions he was feeling. "Naruto…Naruto also mentioned something when we rescued them. He said that Orochimaru forced them to drink some stuff…" Minato paused. Just the thought of that bastard's name was enough to fuel his body with unfathomable animosity and regret. He never should have left Naruto alone in the first place. How could he have been so careless? But it never occurred to him that something like this would ever happen. But he should have known! At least had suspicions. That sneaky, vile snake! The idea of Orochimaru forever entrapped and suffering in hell did not bring the satisfaction to the older blonde like it should have.

No. Orochimaru might have been dead, but he got the better end of the deal. He didn't have to spend every waking second and every sleepless night wishing that he was the one suffering instead. Not that the snake could ever have been capable of any emotion such as love. A demon's love?

"This is all my fault…" the blonde admitted helplessly, dropping his face into his hands. "If I'd never given Orochimaru…that monster…the chance to lay his hands on my son, none of this would have happened."

Sarutobi rubbed his temples. It hurt him to see Minato blaming himself for something that was clearly out of his control. "But look at the bright side, Minato…" the Third treaded carefully, aware that there was currently no 'bright side' for the blonde. "If it hadn't been for Naruto falling into the hands of Orochimaru, nothing would have been solved. More children would have kept going missing and we would have no lead. Naruto has opened up the door and as unfortunate as this situation is, he saved a lot of helpless and scared children who had no clue what was being done to them. You and Kushina and Naruto did a wonderful thing. You reunited families who had given up hope with their stolen children and they will forever be grateful for that-"

"Not grateful enough," Minato interrupted under his breath, raising his head to look at the Hokage. These people were not grateful! How could they be grateful and still treat Naruto like he was the monster and not that snake, the true evil that had snatched their kids and experimented on them? Their betrayal made him sick and shook his very core with anger. But he had to remind himself that it happened in the future. None of them could possibly have known what waited for their beloved village of Konoha. None of them could possibly have known that their lives would change for ever. And none of them could have anticipated his own actions. But now that he was no longer in the dark, now that he knew about his dark future, he had the upper hand.

Things like this didn't happen for no apparent reason; there was a motive behind every action. But then again, things like this didn't happen unless certain shinobis willed them to.

Minato's frown deepened visibly. "I want to know more about the Kyuubi," he stated, bringing the conversation back to its original purpose. "I want to know if there's a way to extract it from a body."

This time, it was Sarutobi's time to frown. "You want to know this information for Naruto? Minato, are you certain—"

"It's not just for Naruto," Minato quickly interjected, stopping the Hokage mid-sentence for the second time. When Kakashi sat him and Kushina down, this whole situation immediately become more than just about Naruto. There was so much more at stake now…Minato just, couldn't. He couldn't deal with it. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't just sit down and do nothing.

Sarutobi nodded, understanding the blonde's predicament. If he was in his shoes, he wouldn't know what to do. However, doing nothing was not an option either. But that didn't mean he had positive news for the yellow clad shinobi.

"Minato, you do understand that what you're asking for is impossible, right?"

Minato shook his head, determined. "If it's a matter of completing the task, I will search everywhere for the most skilled shinobi to ever grace the Earth. Heck, I'll do it myself even at the cost of my own life…" Desperation laced every word.

Sarutobi sighed. Minato was missing the whole point and what the consequences of his request, if granted, would mean for everybody. The Hokage straightened in his seat until they saw eye to eye, making sure that Minato fully understood his next words clearly.

"You're missing the point, Minato. It's not impossible to extract the Kyuubi, not at all. But if you remove the nine-tails fox from its host, the host will die. Naruto will die…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi had a permanent scowl engraved on his face. Although the mask literally masked his stoic expression, he was certain that the others could feel the effects of his irritation. He made sure of it. He had his arms folded in a way that told anyone that came near him to piss off and if they didn't, something very, very bad would happen to them. Everyone was smart enough and took the hint, passing at a distant and making sure to avoid the Hatake at all cost. Well, everyone except Obito. No surprise there.<p>

"You look like you have a stick stuck up your ass," the Uchiha observed, oblivious to the fact that Kakashi was not in the mood for human company, let alone that of an annoying dobe. They were currently seated at Ichiruka's.

Kakashi ignored Obito and glanced at the man they found in their training field who had introduced himself as Takashi. There was something eerily familiar about him, but the Hatake just couldn't wrap his fingers around as to what that could be. But whatever it was, he was sure he wouldn't like it. However, what annoyed him more than not being able to identify this 'Takashi' guy was his rather energetic team mate, Obito. Obito, if anything, was a fool that pushed his every button.

But before he could voice his opinions about the Uchiha, Rin beat him to it. "Who the hell accepts food from a complete stranger?" she hissed silently under her breath, not wanting Taskashi to hear although they all knew that he was listening, even though he appeared to be occupied with his bowl of ramen. Teuchi was in the kitchen preparing another bowl of steamy ramen for the raven-haired genin.

"Technically, I'm accepting money from a complete stranger that's allowing me to get food," the Uchiha replied with a grin. Rin rolled her eyes.

"People like you are the ones that die before their time," she mumbled under her breath.

Takashi pretended to not pay attention as the Obito and Rin started a pointless argument that he knew would not lead anywhere. Well, except for the fact that the Uchiha might end up with me bruises on his head and a very red-faced Rin. He silently ate his ramen, aware that someone was watching him. No doubt those curious eyes could only belong to him. He let smiled slowly at the thought of watching himself, as bizarre as that sounded. If only he knew himself as well as some people did; maybe then he could figure out what was going on in the mind of his younger self.

His younger self looked annoyed, as if he would be happy to be on the opposite side of the world to the talkative Obito. That saddened Takashi. He knew that he was being observed; no doubt his younger self was trying to figure out who he was. He introduced himself as Takashi because that was what he told Minato and Teuchi. That was as much as they knew about him at this stage.

Takashi finished just as Teuchi came back with Obito's second serving. Rin and his younger self did not order anything, obviously having better judgement than the raven-haired boy.

"Awesome!" Obito exclaimed before digging into his food.

Teuchi cleared his throat and looked at Kakashi. "You're scaring away all my customers," he said with a pout, but at the same time he didn't appear or sounded angry. "They say if you keep scowling like that, you're face will be permanently moulded into that expression." Teuchi laughed as Kakashi's features softened but he still had a small frown that the Ichiraku owner knew was there to stay for a while. He then looked between Takashi and Kakashi, raising an eyebrow.

"If this is how a Hatake family reunion is like, I would love to see how the Uchiha's celebrate when they meet a relative," he said with a smirk. Takashi groaned inwardly as he immediately sensed the change in atmosphere and the way his younger self seem to tense.

There was a gasp from Rin. "Relative?" Her eyes darted wildly between the two. "I knew you guys looked too familiar for it to be a coincidence!" Apparently, their resemblance wasn't striking enough for her to realise that they were the same person, just at different times. Takashi couldn't blame her though. Not a lot of people would notice unless he told them.

Takashi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…I'm, uh, Kakashi's uncle," he said and felt the intense look from his younger self. Even Obito stopped eating and was now gaping at him in surprise.

"My uncle?" Kakashi paused and then narrowed his eyes slowly. "I…I don't have any uncles." He sounded and looked suspicious and Takashi couldn't blame himself.

"Oh really?" Takashi gave a lazy grin. "I guess my brother didn't tell you I was coming, huh?"

"You mean my father?" Kakashi frowned and then lowered his head. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible."…he doesn't tell me much these days."

Silence descended around the same restaurant and Takashi felt the sting of pain in his chest. Maybe he should just stop talking before he dug his own grave and buried himself in it.

"What are you doing here?"

Takashi blinked at the question, surprised. He wondered what to say and he looked at the curious faces. In the end, he decided to tell them the truth. What more harm could he possibly inflict that hasn't already been inflicted?

"I've come to get someone," he said, and then added. "but I'll be gone in a few days, so I decided I should come by and take you out for food or something," he finished, even though that had never been his plan from the beginning.

Kakashi's frowned only deepened and he didn't look convinced. But that was okay. He wouldn't be staying for long.

He would be going back. And so would Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't want to die.<p>

What did it even mean to die? He didn't know and it scared him. Would it be like taking a long vacation and never coming back? Like his mommy and daddy?

He was now starting to have nightmares and would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, sweat damping his blond hair to his face. His terrified blue eyes would search the room for his mommy and daddy and as always, they were never too far away.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, it's okay…" Kushina held him close and whispered soothing words into his hair. "I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you, I'm here…I'm here."

Naruto didn't want to seem weak by crying but he couldn't help it. The tears stung his eyes and stained his cheeks. He sniffed back uncontrolable sobs and nuzzled further into Kushina, like her warmth even though he was burning up. What was wrong with him?

Something was lurking inside of him, no doubt the Kyuubi, and he felt it moving. Testing. Testing what, though? It pushed and shoved at the barricades of his stomach, as if wanting to escape and it terrified the little blond. It scorched his insides and it felt like he was ripping him apart.

Tenzou stood at the door, his expression a mixture of fear and concern. He ran over to the little blonde's room as soon as he heard the screams.

"W-what's wrong with him?" His voice broke as if he would join Naruto in crying anytime soon.

"I don't know," Kushina sighed. "But…"she paused and looked down at Naruto. He'd stopped sobbing and she combed back dampened hair from his forehead. His fever, if she could even call it that, was fluctuating. One moment he'd be burning up and the next, cold as a freezer. It was draining him emotionally and physically and if this kept up, she didn't know what would happen to him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tenzou asked, cautiously walking into the room and sitting next to the redhead, looking at Naruto. His lips quivered at the sight of the child. He was so incredibly pale and ghostly. His eyes were closed and he'd gone back to sleep, although they both knew it would only be a matter of hours before he woke up screaming again.

Tenzou wanted to take his place, his big brother instincts kicking in. He didn't want to see Naruto-kun suffer like this! He was just a child and he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

Kushina carefully place Naruto back onto the bed and pulled the covers over him because he was now freezing cold. She kissed his forehead and then left the room with Tenzou.

"I need to talk to Kakashi," she said, pacing back and forth in the living room. She was worried about Minato and she hadn't seen him since he'd left during Kakashi's revelation of their unfortunate future.

"The man with the silver hair?" Tenzou asked and she nodded.

"I need him to take Naruto back." Kushina stopped mid-pace. That had to be it! Maybe Naruto wasn't getting better because of the imbalance imposed on time. Why else wouldn't the child be getting better?

"Take Naruto-kun back to where?" The brunette was confused. Take Naruto back? He didn't know what Kushina was talking about but he did not like the direction of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, chapter 20. Kind of disappointing, if you ask me and I blame it on the lack of ideas. I had so much hope for this story! But either way, I won't give up until I'm completed it like I've promised from the start.<strong>

**Unfortunately, there are only a few chapters left before this officially comes to an end. I might or might not start a new fanfic, depending on the type of ideas and the time I have on my hands. I do not want to start another fanfic and repeat this cycle of not updating for months cos that's not a healthy habit.**

**Anyways, I would love if you guys could drop by in my PM and say hi or chat or whatever! I seriously don't bite and it might also fuel my motivation for this story!**

**Please, please review as I would love to hear what you guys think and it's your wonderful comments that keep me coming back to this! You are all wonderful, each and every one of you. As always, this is unedited!**

**Would love to hear from you guys and thanks for being with me throughout!**

**Lots of love! 3**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**Adios! **


End file.
